Frost and Front Steps
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Ron blows it with Hermione and Harry comforts him, they end up kissing and Ron realises his heart was for Harry. Contains lots of different fluff and slash scenes. HarryxRon Male pregnancyMpreg Ron
1. Kisses

**Hello reader! Thanks for reading. Welcome to my 7****th**** Harry Potter fanfiction! This fic is inspired on the song "Frost and Front Steps" by Armor for Sleep. Please enjoy!**

The gleaming red steam train halted at its usual stopped for Hogwarts. Its hundreds of passengers filed out and entered the huge castle doors. A few hours later, after the feast and the sorting ceremony the students gradually began to leave the hall and head for their House Common Rooms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the arm chairs chatting about their holidays. Harry left to start to unpack and get away from the noise of all the students chatter, leaving Ron and Hermione talking.

"You should come to my house for the next holiday… You could stay in my room." Hermione said with her voice getting quieter as she said it. "If you wanted…" She added on the end catching Ron's expression and turning bright red.

"Erm, well I don't know." Ron muttered looking awkward. Hermione looked offended and pushed her bushy hair back from her face. "I'd have to talk it over with mum…" Ron added seeing Hermione's face. Hermione suddenly stood up sharply and looked down at Ron.

"Don't you realise I'm trying to ask you out?" She said bitterly and Ron didn't answer. Hermione huffed loudly and made a slight growling noise and then stormed off and disappeared into the girls' dormitory.

Ron stared at the door where she disappeared for a few minutes then his eyes wandered the room. There were couples hugging and talking to each other intently all around him, and he was sitting alone. Ron got up and headed out of the portrait and out into the staircase. There was still a bustle of students hurrying about happily seeing all their friends and Ron couldn't stand to be around them. He's feet led him towards the main door in the castle, he pushed one open slightly and peered out. It was empty outside with half light and frost slightly glittering on the grass.

Ron walked outside and the cold air tingled on his cheeks, he walked aimlessly through the grass and it started to crunch under his shoes the further from the castle he got. He decided to head back to the castle since it was getting quite dark now. He reached the front steps and sat down on the cold stone. He looked up to the scenery around him, the Forbidden Forest at the end of the grounds with mountains in the background. He could see Hagrid's little hut down the bottom of the hill with its windows glowing golden.

As he sat he went through the conversation with Hermione, it was going so well and he had to get shy and push her away. He always ends up pushing the people away he cares about.

He could now see the breath emerge from his mouth and then disappear into the air. He's hands were getting numb from the cold and he wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck tighter. He heard the door behind him creak open and close again, and somebody sat down next to him.

"There you are!" Harry said as he settled next to Ron on the cold step. Ron turned to see Harry looking worriedly at him. "I've been looking for about an hour." Harry said looking Ron up and down. "Why are you out here, what's wrong?" Harry asked to absence of Ron's vocals.

Ron sighed at his best friend; this was one thing that sometimes annoyed him. Harry could always tell when there was something wrong with him, even if he didn't want to talk about it. And Harry being Harry wouldn't let him be alone until he had spoken it through with him. Ron just sighed and looked back out to the forest. Harry shuffled closer to Ron and nudged him playfully with an elbow.

"C'mon…" Harry whispered leaning close to Ron's ear. Ron could feel Harry's breath touch his skin and he shivered.

"It's just…" Ron started and looked to Harry. He looked into those emerald eyes and forgot why he was feeling sad.

"Well?" Harry said looking puzzled.

"Err…" Ron snapped back into reality. "I've blown it with Hermione." He said after a second or two. Harry's eyes drifted through the scenery for a minute.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"Well she invited me to stay in her house… _In her room_. I froze up and started muttering about asking my mum and she stormed off." Ron said and then Harry smiled and Ron started to laugh too. The air steaming in front of them was a hint that it was time to go inside.

"Come on, let's go in." Harry said as he put a hand on Ron's knee and then he stood up. Harry put a hand out for Ron to help him up.

"Your hands freezing!" Harry said, still holding onto Ron's hand. Their eyes met and for that moment, time stopped. Reality span back and Harry let go of Ron's hand slowly and they entered into the warmth of the castle.

They walked across the floor to the stone staircase. Ron thought Harry seemed to be walking slightly closer to him then usual. Their hands occasionally brushed each others and they would look at each other. They reached the portrait and walked inside to see the common room still full with pupils.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said as she walked towards them. Hermione deliberately ignored Ron and looked to Harry. "See you tomorrow, I'm going to bed." She said and waved to Harry as she walked to the girls' dormitory. Harry looked awkwardly to Ron, who looked like he had been slapped. Ron looked to the floor and quickly walked up to the boys' dormitory. Harry stood for a second and then followed Ron to the dorm. When Harry walked through the door Ron was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Harry sat beside Ron on his bed. "Don't worry about her." Harry said as he turned to look down at Ron. Ron huffed and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Harry stared at Ron's expression and put a hand onto his leg, Ron had his arms under his head. Ron's eyes left the ceiling at met Harry's and Harry smiled, moving his hand up Ron's leg to his thigh.

Harry leant down and Ron got onto his elbows, he watched Harry as he's hands felt up his own body. Harry leant further towards Ron and pushed him back down onto his back gently, Ron obeyed and lay down. Harry's hands where on Ron's chest as he touched his lips on Ron's. Ron put one hand through Harry's thick black hair and the other onto Harry's lower back. Harry's tongue felt Ron's and Harry took charge, he pushed down into Ron's body and kissed him deeply.

Harry sat up from Ron, they both were breathing heavily now. Ron sat up and faced Harry and they stared into each others eyes. Ron felt so confused, a little while ago he was feeling really down about the fact that he had blown it with Hermione, but now all these emotions where running through him but they were towards Harry.

"Harry…" Ron began, but the voice didn't really come out. Ron cleared his through and tried again. "Harry." Ron breathed and he leant towards Harry, closing his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Neville and Seamus came in, talking loudly. Ron threw himself down onto the bed away from Harry and Harry stood up quickly. Neville and Seamus were still deep in conversation about who is the best Quidditch player to even notice they were in the room.

"Oh hello, Harry, Ron." Neville said as he nearly walked into Harry. Harry nodded and so did Ron but neither spoke. Harry looked at Ron with a longing expression before climbing into his own bed for the night.

Ron turned in his bed and touched his lips with his fingers. He could still taste Harry on his tongue. His heart beat quickened as he recited the memory, butterflies awoke in his stomach as he looked over to Harry's bed. He closed his eyes and slowly fell to sleep with the image of Harry sleeping peacefully in his mind.


	2. secrets and saviours

**A/N Thanks for everyone who read/reviewed the first chapter! It edged me on to write this one. Enjoy! **

Ron felt warm soft fingers brush down his cheek and he opened his eyes. Harry was sitting on the side of his bed smiling to him.

"Harry." Ron said startled by Harry being on his bed. "How long have you been there?"

"A little while, you look so cute when you sleep." Harry said standing up from Ron's bed. '_Cute? _Did he just say that?' Ron thought as he got out of bed. Harry was already dressed and ready for the day like the rest of the school. Ron got dressed and ready for the day and they both walked down into the common room. Hermione wasn't waiting for them in her usual spot; Ron shrugged the thought of her off and noticed Harry looking at him trying to read his thoughts.

They reached the hall, Harry walking slightly closer to Ron again and they sat down for breakfast. Neither of them could see Hermione in the Hall either.

"Declined Grangers offer to go out with her I hear, Weasley." Draco Malfoy's voice said from behind Ron. Ron's heart sank and he shrank into the bench lower then ever.

"I don't blame you, she is a Mudblood. Who would've thought you'd have standards?" Draco spat with an evil smirk.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry said turning around to Draco and glaring at him. Ron sat staring at his food, wishing to disappear and Draco scowled at Harry.

"Your not gay are you, Weasley?" Draco said rather loudly with a laugh. "I think we've discovered a secret, boys!" Draco said looking happily to the other Slytherin's around him who were all laughing along with him. Harry quickly looked to Ron who was still staring at his plate and then got off the bench and squared up to Draco. "Ooh, hit a nerve I have, Potter?" Draco taunted as Harry glared at him. But before Draco could realise what had happened Harry had put his fist into Draco's smiling mouth. Draco fell back a few steps and was caught by another Slytherin. Ron had turned around to see his best friend stick up for him and to laugh at Draco holding his split lip. Draco reached for his wand but was stopped by Professor McGonagall, he reluctantly turned and left for the hospital wing to get his mouth fixed. The whole of the hall were staring at Harry and Ron by now.

"How the hell did he know about that?" Ron mumbled as Harry sat back down. Harry just shrugged and looked at his cut knuckle. "Well done, mate." Ron smiled. Harry smiled back and noticed all eyes still on them.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked eyeing the hall again. Ron nodded and they both left with every pupil still staring at them in silence. They left the castle and walked into the crisp morning air of the grounds.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Ron said looking to Harry who was walking by his side.

"I'm not exactly going to let that prick slag you off, am I?" Harry laughed and looked to Ron, who blushed slightly. Then Ron felt Harry grip onto his hand, his cold skin being warmed by Harry's warm hand. Ron looked at Harry feeling puzzled but Harry just smiled. Ron smiled weakly back and laced his fingers around Harry's.

So they walked, hand in hand across the stony path through the grass, not aiming for anywhere particular. Ron felt secure holding onto Harry and he didn't want to let go. But as always something good as to come to an end, and there were a group of people walking towards them so Ron let go of Harry slowly.

"You look cold." Harry said looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow. Ron came back to reality and noticed he was shivering; he hadn't dressed for the cold weather this morning. Ron nodded and they both headed back to the warmth of the castle. They went back to the common room since they had a while until their first lesson.

All the chairs were full so Ron continued through the room and up into the dorm room, he still didn't really feel like being around people much today. Harry followed Ron up and sat on the bed next to Ron and looked at him.

"What's been bugging you?" Harry said looking into Ron. Ron sighed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he couldn't find the words. Harry smiled and put his hand on Ron's knee and waited until Ron was ready. Ron took a deep breath and tried to find the right words.

"I'm just so confused…" Ron said looking at Harry's hand on his knee. Harry stroked his knee slightly edging Ron to go on. "It's just… I thought I always liked Hermione… and then after her walking off and then us… you know… well now all I can think about is you." Ron broke off and put his hand on Harry's hand. "I think I'm falling for you." Ron said in a whisper and he gripped Harry's hand tighter. Ron looked up through his hair to Harry who still hadn't said anything. And then before Ron knew it, Harry was on top of him pushing his tongue into Ron's mouth. After a few minutes of roughly kissing Ron, Harry leant on his arms and looked down at Ron, his black fair falling down.

"You haven't answered me…" Ron said with a smile and Harry smiled back and then bit playfully at Ron's neck.

Both boys sat up and caught their breath. "I'm not sure that I'm ready for anyone to know though, Harry." Ron said touching Harry's thigh lightly. Harry nodded and smiled back at Ron.

"You can be my secret." He whispered into Ron's ear and then kissed him again.

- - - - - - - -

After a little while of just chatting, Harry realised the time and they left for their first class of the day; Potions. Ron was worrying about Draco being in the class and making a big deal out of anything again.

"Don't worry about him." Harry said looking at Ron, as if he could read his thoughts.

"Who?" Ron said looking to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled at Ron.

"Malfoy. I know you're worried by your expression." Harry said and nudged Ron as they walked. There it was again, the way that Harry knew what was going through Ron's mind and manages to make him feel better.

They arrived at Potions on time and joined the students waiting outside the class. Hermione was the first one at the door and she was standing alone. Harry noticed her and nudged Ron to look in her direction. Hermione looked up and towards the two boys and then looked back the other way.

"Fine." Ron mumbled to Harry, who shrugged.

The classroom door opened and Snape appeared and let the students in, eyeing them all suspiciously as they walked timidly past him. Harry and Ron got in to see Hermione still sitting at their table but she was facing out from the table. Ron couldn't help but smile at how childish she was being as they joined the table, much to the annoyance of Hermione. After Ron had settled he noticed Draco waltz into the room, loving the fact that he can be late without getting moaned at by Snape. Draco stared at Ron as he walked past him for as long as he could before having to sit down at his desk. Harry touched Ron's leg under the table for comfort, which really helped Ron relax. Snape started talking in his monotone voice when normally Ron would slip in and out of sleep but Harry's hand on his leg helped him stay awake, even if it didn't help him going off into his own world of thoughts.

"Is something stopping you from doing your work, Mr. Weasley?" Snape's voice was suddenly loud in Ron's ears when he came back to reality. Harry's hand on his leg squeezed tightly making Ron snap out of his daze.

"No, sir." Ron said and copied what Harry was doing. When Snape's eyes had left Ron, Ron gave Harry a thankful smile. Ron looked up at Hermione who was leaning down over her parchment lower then she had to, so she didn't catch the eyes of Harry or Ron.

After class had finished the pupils filed out silently from the gloomy classroom, some still coughing from failed attempts at the ridiculously hard potion Snape had set for them to brew.

As always, right on time Draco stopped in front of Harry and Ron causing them to stop. Draco smirked evilly at them both who were just glaring at him in return.

"Dating yet?" Draco spat looking from Harry to Ron.

"How's your lip?" Harry scowled back at him and Ron laughed loudly.

"Better then yours is going to be, Potter!" Draco scowled and went to lunge at Harry, but Ron had already blocked Harry and punched Draco so hard that he got knocked into the wall. Draco slumped down onto the floor and lay there unconscious. Ron looked down at Draco, surprised at his own strength.

"Fucking fantastic!" Harry shouted laughing at Draco and the other Slyhterin's. "Well done!" He said and slapped a hand onto Ron's back. Ron began to laugh along with Harry and they left Draco being picked up by Crabbe and dragged out of sight.

When the two were out of the way of the gathering crowd of the hallway Harry pushed Ron into a wall. "You're hot when you're angry." Harry growled into Ron's ear. Ron found his legs feeling limp at Harry pushing into him and nibbling at his ear. After a brief kiss they carried on walking, still closer then usual.


	3. Homework

**A/N Thanks again for reading! Warning: Smutt at the end of this chapter ) Enjoy it!**

Harry and Ron walked towards the grounds as they had another free hour. They went through the big wooden doors and out into the open.

"I wonder where Hermione went." Ron said looking around the grounds. Harry just shrugged and grabbed Ron's hand again, lacing their fingers together. The cool breeze blew at Ron's hair and Ron shook his head to get it out of his face. "I should get it cut really." Ron said with a smile noticing Harry was looking at him.

"I like it long." Harry said with a wink and he squeezed Ron's hand. Ron blushed and pulled on Harry's arm slightly, pulling Harry towards him. As they reached Hagrid's little Hut they could see smoke coming out of the chimney, indicating that somebody was home. They approached the little rounded hut and something was rustling around in the pumpkin patch next to the door. The boys knew by now not to go poking around near where Hagrid is so they ignored it and knocked at the door.

"Just a minute," Hagrid's voice bellowed from inside. There was a clinking of pots and then heavy footsteps and the door flew open. "Hello you two!" Hagrid smiled through his beard.

"Hey, Hagrid," the boys said in unison. Hagrid looked down at the boys holding hands and then gestured for them to go inside, they both went in and sat at the hard chairs by the table. Fang was laying on the armchair with his legs in the air and his tongue drooping by the arm of the chair. Hagrid automatically started brewing some very big mugs of tea and the boys took in the ever changing site of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid dealt mugs of tea and stood and beamed at the boys, Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"So are you two, tergether?" Hagrid asked looking at Harry to Ron. Harry looked to Ron to find out what to reply and then Ron nodded gingerly. "Ah that's great!" Hagrid boomed, and Ron smiled and relaxed slightly. Harry put his hand onto Ron's knee and smiled at him supportively. "Anyone else know?" Hagrid asked still smiling at them.

"Nah," Harry said still holding onto Ron's knee.

"Well yer can count on me!" Hagrid beamed at them. "Drink up, drink up…" He said picking up his own mug of tea. Harry moved his hand to pick up his mug and Ron sipped at his own.

"Didn't happen to see any Snozwangers out there?" Hagrid said looking through the window. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if to say; who's going to ask this time?

"Snoz-what?" Harry said putting his mug onto the table.

"Snozwangers! One got out of their cage last night." Hagrid said turning to Harry.

"There was something shuffling about in the pumpkins…" Ron said looking rather sick.

"It's probably best to stay away from there for a while then…" Hagrid said looking back out of the window. Ron finished his tea and put his mug down and looked at Harry.

"We probably should get back now," Harry said getting Hagrid's attention. Hagrid turned around and nodded.

"Yer it's getting dark now, getting dark early these days." Hagrid said through his beard. Harry and Ron nodded and then stood up; Hagrid opened the door for them.

"See you soon!" Harry said and Ron nodded from behind him.

"See ya!" Hagrid boomed and then he closed the door.

"Let's walk over here… away from the pumpkins…" Ron said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away from the patch. They both walked back, listening and watching for whatever creature a Snozwanger might be.

The sky was a deep blue now and the air was getting chilly. The two boys entered the castle welcoming the warmth.

"Just in time for dinner." Ron smiled, seeing that the great hall was busy with students. Ron squeezed Harry's hand and then let go of it slowly, Harry looked at Ron and smiled in an understanding way. The boys walked to the Gryffindor table and Ron noticed Hermione sitting with Ginny and Neville. Harry and Ron went further down the table to a gap, sat and began to eat.

- - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor of the dorm room, catching up on some homework. They resigned from the common room as the students were being too loud; the dorm room always seemed to be empty until people finally decide to go to sleep.

Ron sat leaning up against his bed with his knees up and parchment balancing on them, Harry was opposite hunched over a book. Ron sighed and put his head back into his bed, his hair falling back when he noticed Harry looking at him.

"What?" Ron smiled to Harry. Harry just shrugged and looked down at his book again. Ron watched him suspiciously for a few minutes.

"What?" Harry said looking up to see Ron staring at him. Ron just laughed and licked his lips playfully at Harry, who winked in return. Ron looked back down at his parchment and Harry resumed his reading.

Ron quietly put his parchment on the floor beside him and got onto all fours and stared at Harry. Harry was quite taken aback at the sudden courage in Ron, but he didn't complain. Harry smiled and watched Ron crawl slowly towards him, looking quite horny Harry thought. When Ron reached Harry and was inches from his lips he made a slight growling noise and then bit playfully at Harry's neck. Harry fell back and Ron moved his mouth to Harry's lips and kissed him deeply, his red hair falling down onto Harry. Harry put his hands through Ron's hair and played with it whilst kissing him; Ron began to feel down Harry's body. Ron began to undo Harry's shirt and was kissing the skin between the cloth. Ron kissed down and reached Harry's belly button and took a moment there to put his tongue in and out of it, teasing Harry. Ron undid Harry's trousers and pulled them down slightly, revealing a strong erection. Harry suddenly put a hand onto Ron's head and stopped him.

"One second!" Harry said and he found his wand inside his robe and pointed it at the door, Ron heard the door lock clunk shut.

"Good thinking." Ron smiled, "now where was I…" He said and began to rub Harry's erection under his boxers. Harry moaned slightly and Ron made a sound as if he was hungry and then pulled Harry's boxers down and licked it lightly. Harry groped Ron's hair as Ron began to lick up and down Harry's erection. Harry was breathing heavily after a few minutes and Ron took the whole of his length in, making him moan loudly. This just made Ron want to do it again, he loved the sounds Harry made, especially since they were all for him. Ron engulfed all of Harry again and as he touched the back of Ron's throat Harry moaned loudly and released into Ron's mouth. Ron took it in nicely and licked his lips and smiled up at Harry, who had his eyes closed and was breathing fast. Ron put Harry away for him and traced his tongue up Harry's torso and to his neck, where he stopped to bite playfully. Ron leant up a bit to get a view of Harry, his hair fell down by his chin and Harry smiled up to Ron and then leant up and kissed him roughly.

Harry pushed Ron onto his side and then onto his back, then he straddled him playfully. "Your turn…" He growled and ripped open Ron's shirt buttons. Ron watched Harry with a smile as he reached his trousers and unzipped them slowly. By this time Ron was ready to burst at any moment, but Harry was teasing him. When Harry finally reached Ron's boxers his erection was clearly visible through the cloth. "Impressive…" Harry said and he pulled his boxers down slowly, kissing the skin as it was being revealed. Ron put his head back and closed his eyes, embracing the feeling of Harry's mouth. Harry licked up and down, and lightly nibbled at the head of Ron's cock, making Ron's whole body go to jelly. Harry took in the whole of Ron's length and Ron moaned out for him. So Harry did it again, again, and then Ron burst into Harry's mouth with a grunt. Ron was breathing heavily and Harry put him away and crawled up to look down into Ron's eyes. Ron just looked up with a smile and lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'Wow', Harry seemed to understand and he kissed him deeply.

"Why is the door locked?" Neville's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Ron said and Harry jumped up off of Ron. Ron scooped up his clothes and threw them onto his bed and then helped Harry with he's. Ron climbed into bed and Harry opened the door to Neville. "Sorry we wanted an early night." Harry said looking at Neville who was clearly worried.

"Oh sorry, Harry!" Neville said as he walked into the dorm room. Harry smiled and climbed into his own bed and faced Ron. The two boys stole glances at each other whenever they could when people weren't looking until they finally fell to sleep from all that nights' fun.


	4. Pressure

**A/N: Keep reviewing they make me happy! More fluffy goodness for you all. **

Ron woke up before Harry for the first time ever the next morning. He quietly got dressed and then sat softly on the side of Harry's bed. Harry was lying on his side with his blanket up to his ear; Ron smiled at how cute he looked. Ron leant over and kissed Harry's cheek lightly and Harry opened his eyes. Ron's hair fell onto Harry's face and they both laughed.

"Morning beautiful," Ron whispered down to Harry, and then he gave Harry his glasses. Harry sat up and focused through the lenses to Ron's sweet smile opposite him. "Hungry?" Ron said titling his head to one side as he asked with a smile. Harry nodded and Ron sat on his bed and waited for Harry to get dressed.

Ron waited for Harry to appear from the bathroom and he lunged at him from the other side of the wall and kissed him roughly.

"What a nice surprise," Harry laughed a little breathlessly. Harry grabbed his bag and they both entered into the common room, Ron looked around to see if he could spot Hermione but he still hadn't seen her for a while.

"Hey, are you going to breakfast?" Neville asked as they walked by where he was sitting. Harry and Ron nodded, "Can I join you?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Harry said smiling to him. Neville joined Harry and Ron and they all went to the hall for breakfast. Ron still couldn't seem to spot Hermione anywhere and he thought about how childish she is still being is she is purposely ignoring them still.

After a few helpings of breakfast and a chat with Neville, Harry and Ron walked him to herbology and then went outside. Harry and Ron added a walk around the grounds to their routine each day since it was the only way they could get some privacy during the day.

As soon as the door was closed behind them and they'd checked that no one was around, they would hold hands until the very last minute they had to go back inside into reality. The air was even colder now and there was still frost and dew on the damp grass. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and held onto it tightly, he's fingers were cold already.

"Do you think we will tell anyone?" Harry asked as they walked along the path. Ron shrugged and pulled Harry closer to him.

"When we are ready I guess…" Ron said looking around the scenery.

"I wonder if Hagrid ever found that Snozwanger thing," Harry laughed and Ron joined in. Ron stared at Harry as he laughed; Ron thought he looked so beautiful. "What?" Harry asked noticing Ron staring at him strangely. Ron leant over and kissed Harry on the lips lightly and then shrugged at him.

"We probably have Divination now…" Ron said glumly, noticing how far they had walked. Harry nodded and they turned around and walked back to the castle, letting go of Ron's hand when they reached the doors.

- - - - - - - -

They reached Professor Trelawney's classroom and sat down where they normally would. They still hadn't seen Hermione in the castle anywhere, but she walked out on this lesson so she wouldn't be turning up anyway.

Harry and Ron sat opposite each other, with the crystal ball in the middle of the table with a cloud like substances swirling about in it. Ron stared at Harry when he wasn't looking and Harry did the same to Ron. The lesson passed reasonably quickly and Professor Trelawney rushed off somewhere, leaving the students to leave when they wanted. Harry and Ron stayed behind and waited for everyone else to leave. Ron stood up when the room was empty apart from them two and pulled on Harry's hand to make him stand up. Ron then put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled his body close to his own, Harry smiled up at Ron and they kissed briefly before leaving the classroom.

The boys descended the never ending staircase and began to walk towards their next class; Potions. "Harry! Ron!" They heard Hermione shouting from behind them, they exchanged a look and then stopped and turned around. Hermione was rushing towards them looking quite worried.

"What's happened?" Harry asked seeing her expression. Hermione stopped and her hair stopped blowing and she caught her breath slightly.

"You two have!" Hermione said with her voice getting high pitched. Ron looked at Harry as if to say 'what the hell?' Seeing the look on their faces Hermione carried on. "It's Malfoy. He saw you two together... kissing." Hermione said the word kissing quieter then the rest of her sentence. Harry looked to Ron to see if he looked worried but Ron just had a blank expression.

"What?" Harry demanded, "When?"

"I don't know. You should be more careful if you didn't want anyone to know." Hermione said shooting looks at both of them. "But he's spread it around the whole school!" She said her voice high pitched again.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Ron said before Harry could retaliate.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ron?" Hermione said her voice sounding bitter now.

"You have been ignoring us the last few days!"

"Well yeah, I did ask you out and I got rejected. From that moment I knew what you two had, and if you were going to come out I didn't want people to know I asked you out when you were gay… I know it sounds shallow but I was embarrassed." Hermione said with her cheeks getting a little red.

"That's understandable…" Harry said, "Isn't it Ron?" He added nudging Ron slightly.

"Yeah," Ron said looking up gingerly at Hermione. Hermione smiled and then hugged Ron before Ron had a chance to push her away and then she hugged Harry.

"So what's Malfoy been doing?" Harry said as they stood there.

"Well he's spread around that you are gay and dating, which you are I'm guessing?" She said looking at Ron to Harry. The boys nodded and she beamed at them, "I'm so proud of you." She added. Harry took Ron's hand for support, seeing the expression he had.

"I guess we will have to be ready now," Harry said looking up to Ron's eyes as he squeezed his hand tightly.


	5. Love Is Based On Friendship

**A/N Thanks to everyone who wants me to write more, I'm not used to actually having people read them!**

**And Don'tLetTheMugglesGetYouDown I got it finished for your blackmail haha**

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the dungeons. Ron seemed to notice students staring and whispering at him and Harry.

"Got around fast," he mumbled as a student gave him a dirty look. He shot everyone a look and they seemed to look away for a second or two, after all Ron was quite famous for beating up students even if they happened to be younger. Harry tried to smile supportively at Ron whenever he could get his attention.

As the trio rounded the corner for Snape's classroom they were greeted by a large crowd of Slytherin's and a few Hufflepuff's. Ron's heart sank and Harry could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried. Just as expected Draco's silver hair appeared from behind another student and his smug face stared at them.

"Look everyone, it's the gay boys!" Draco sneered and everyone around him laughed and pointing at Harry and Ron. Ron looked like he could burst into tears at any minute so Harry took he's hand, not caring what anyone would say. "How cute, they are holding hands." Draco said stepping towards them. Ron held onto Harry tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Harry, Ron and Hermione just glared at Draco who still looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

"Get a life, Malfoy." Hermione said loudly as he stared at them. Draco looked at her as though she had just slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" He shouted at Hermione, "Mudblood!" He added trying to get the most anger out of her he could. Hermione just held her ground and continued to stare at him; Draco directed he's attention back to Harry and Ron.

"How long have you two been fucking each other?" Draco laughed evilly to Harry and Ron, who didn't say anything. "So disgusting!" Draco added getting the support of other pupils as he said it.

Ron looked around at all the faces staring at him as if he was a piece of dirt just for being true to his heart and to Harry. If this is what reality was going to be like Ron didn't want to face it. Harry let go of Ron's hand and stepped towards Draco squaring up to him. Draco took to the challenge and stepped towards Harry. Their faces where inches apart and Harry suddenly punched Draco's smirking mouth again. Draco fell back slightly and Crabbe came forward to help him.

"Leave me alone." He demanded to Crabbe as he straightened and tried to gain some dignity, he touched his lip and looked at the blood on his hand. Draco lunged at Harry with his wand out and touched Harry's cheek with the tip of his wand. He hadn't even realised that Ron and Hermione were doing the same to him.

"Do it!" He shouted to Ron, "Do it, I dare you!" Ron's hand was shaking slightly from all the rage built up inside of him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron bellowed and Draco fell back onto the floor and was knocked out. Ron stood there staring down at Draco with a smile on his face that was barely recognisable.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and tried to pull at his hand holding his wand, worried about what else he was going to do. "Don't!" Ron seemed to snap out of his trance and his smile turned to horror and he let his wand down. Draco lay pathetically on the floor motionless, all the crowd that were staring in awe were now leaning over him.

Ron had to get out of there; he turned around and ran out of the dungeons. He got out into the entrance hall and ran straight into some younger students, knocking all 5 of them over but Ron didn't stop he just ran for the door.

"Ron!" Harry called after him after he appeared from the dungeons a few seconds later running after him. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Harry asked the younger students picking themselves up off the floor, but he didn't stop to help them he had already lost sight of Ron.

Ron pushed the door open and ran out into the cold air; no one was around because it was strangely cold for the time of the day. Ron ran out and he heard the door open again behind him and Harry's footsteps running towards him. Harry caught up with him and held onto his arm to slow him down.

"Slow down, Ron," Harry said panting. Ron came to a halt but didn't look at Harry; he stared aimlessly into the trees. "Are you ok?" Harry asked seeing the expressionless face of Ron's. That was it, Ron couldn't handle it any more, he's eyes suddenly filled up with tears and before he knew it they were streaming down his cold cheeks. Harry launched himself at Ron and held him tight, Ron put his chin on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his hands through the back of Ron's hair. Ron put his arms around Harry's chest and cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, Ron." Harry repeated into his ears but the tears kept falling down. Ron felt so pathetic but he couldn't stop it, he felt comfortable on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Ron managed to say with a husky voice.

"Shh…" Harry said and he held onto Ron tighter. "Thanks for helping me out…" He whispered and he kissed Ron's hair. Ron lifted his head up and stared at Harry who started to wipe at his cheeks and push the hair out of his face. Harry kissed Ron's cheek again and Ron managed to smile.

The boys hadn't even noticed that it had started to snow, their hair were almost all white from the snowflakes.

"Ron you're freezing…" Harry said as he realised Ron was shaking from the cold not just crying. Ron took a deep breath and managed to get his breathing back to normal and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Ron stared down to Harry, his eyes red from crying. Harry hated seeing his best friend in this state; he just wanted him to be happy. Harry pushed into Ron and kissed him passionately, the snow falling heavier now. Harry broke the kiss feeling Ron shivering still.

"Let's get you inside…" Harry said taking Ron's hand, as he looked back to the castle he could see large white flecks falling more intensely every second.

"Harry, I can't face them…" Ron said standing on the spot resisting Harry's pulling hand. Harry stopped and turned around to face Ron, and then he started to go through his bag. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and smiled at Ron. "Thanks, Harry." Ron said as Harry threw the cloak over both of them, they walked through the falling snow and pushed open the door slowly, checking if anybody was around.

Harry could hear people from the dungeons, it sounded as though the whole school where down there. They both quickly walked up the steps, narrowly avoiding the random student who seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. They reached the common room and the students that were in there were talking about the ordeal with Ron and Draco.

"Malfoy had it coming to him. About time someone stood up to him." Ron heard one of them say to the others who were agreeing with him. Harry and Ron entered the dorm room which was empty, to the delight of Ron. As soon as they got inside Harry pointed his wand at the door and it locked tight. Ron threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow, Harry sat next to him.

"What am I going to do? I'll get expelled…. Mum'll kill me." Ron said his face looking more worried the more he spoke.

"Don't worry about that now." Harry said calmly putting a hand onto Ron's shoulder. Harry leant down over Ron and kissed his ear sweetly, making Ron smile. Ron turned around and lay on his back and looked up to Harry.

"I'll never be able to come back here…" Ron said looking down; he looked as if he was going to cry again. Harry looked down and brushed a finger over Ron's cheek and then kissed his lips lightly. Ron couldn't help it, he's eyes filled up with tears again and they leaked out onto his pillow. Harry saw his best friend crying again and it broke his heart. Harry brushed away the tears and kissed him more passionately then ever.

Harry shuffled around on the bed and straddled Ron and bent down and kissed him again. Ron put a hand on Harry's lower back and the other through his hair, Harry put a hand down Ron's torso and began to feel under his damp shirt.

"Let's get the wet clothes off…" Harry smiled as he undone Ron's shirt buttons, Ron smiled at him as he did. Harry soon had Ron's shirt off and he threw it to one side.

"Now yours…" Ron said and he undone Harry's shirt and discarded it to one side as well. Harry bent back down and kissed Ron and began to kiss down his bare chest, Ron put a hand onto Harry's backside which edged him on more. Harry reached Ron's trousers and undone his flies, and then undone his own. He pulled both of their trousers off leaving them both just in their boxers.

"These are wet as well…" Harry smiled as he pulled Ron's boxers down to reveal Ron's erection. Harry moved back up to Ron's mouth and kissed him again, making sure to press his pelvis down and grind their erections together. Ron groaned as Harry moved back down Ron's body and took off his own boxers. The boys stared at each other for a second, taking each other in in all their glory.

Harry straddled Ron again to kiss him passionately, this time their bare erections rubbing on each other, making both boys shiver form excitement. Harry moved back down Ron and began to lick at his erection. Ron groaned at the feeling of Harry's lips going up and down his cock. Harry's pace quickened and Ron's thighs tightened and just as Harry felt Ron was going to release he stopped and sat up. Ron groaned loudly and looked down at Harry who was smiling at him. Then Harry sat up and straddled Ron, he reached down and put a hand around he's erection and then put it to his entrance. Harry pushed into Ron's erection, pushing it into himself. Ron held onto Harry's thighs and pushed him down further, he pushed his hips up into Harry too. Harry was moaning loudly and he let Ron take over from here, Ron began thrusting upwards into Harry. Ron reached to Harry's erection and began to pump him the same time as his thrusts; Harry put his head back and closed his eyes. Ron's thrusts started getting harder causing Harry to moan loudly which Ron liked. Ron's thighs tightened and with another hard thrust into Harry, he released into him. Harry groaned at the feeling of warmth and then he burst into Ron's hand a few seconds afterwards. Harry bent down and kissed Ron roughly, nibbling at his bottom lip as he did. Then Harry broke off from Ron and they cleaned themselves up and lay next to each other. Ron turned to face Harry, who had his eyes closed already. Ron pecked Harry's forehead lightly with his lips.

"I love you…" Ron said in a whisper and Harry opened his eyes.

"I love you too." Harry smiled and he kissed Ron again.

The boys lay there and Ron felt Harry fall into sleep but he couldn't get all the thoughts out of his head. Draco, school, his parents, Draco's parents, all were whizzing around in his brain. He tried to push them out to think of the one person that mattered, the one person he cared about the most; the one that was lying by his side.


	6. Acceptance

**A/N Hope all you perv's enjoyed my last kinky chapter, I enjoyed writing it!**

"Ron? Are you in there?" A voice came from the other side of the door, waking Harry and Ron up from their nap. The person banged on the door and Ron sat up with the look of horror. Harry sat up next to him and put a hand onto his knee. "It's only Neville." The voice said from behind the door and Ron relaxed. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then they both threw their clothes back on, and then Harry unlocked the door. Neville came in looking like he'd been running for a while.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Nothing!" He said happily and turned to Ron, who was sitting on his bed. "Well done, Ron!" He smiled. Ron looked up clearly confused at Neville. "Everyone's been saying he needed someone to teach him a lesson!"

"What?" Ron asked still confused.

"Most of the school are on your side!" Neville laughed and Harry went over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. Neville looked at them both and then shuffled his feet. "Is it true?" He asked timidly. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then they both nodded. "That's great!" Neville said with a smile.

"You're about the only person who thinks so…" Ron said looking down at his legs.

"Well a lot of people are talking about it, but it's only really the Slytherin's that have a problem with it. And well let's face it; they would have a problem with anything we did." Neville said trying to comfort Ron. Ron looked at Harry who was beaming at him and he smiled weakly back at him. "Oh yeah, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you both, in his office." Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. 'This is it, I'm about to get kicked out.' Ron thought to himself as he put his tie back on.

"Ready?" Harry asked trying to smile at Ron, Ron just shrugged at Harry. Harry grabbed hold of Ron's hand and they left the dorm room and emerged into the common room. It was full of Gryffindor's all chatting loudly; they all looked and stared at Harry and Ron as they appeared.

"Well done, Ron!" Seamus shouted through the silence, this broke the silence and everyone else in the common room starting shouting 'well done', 'good one' and such to him. Ron actually found himself smiling to everyone in the room as they finally managed to get through the hole away from them.

"Wow…" Ron said aloud and Harry squeezed his hand. As they walked to Dumbledore's office they didn't come across any other students.

They reached the gargoyle and it jumped aside for Harry after he said the password "Snozwanger." The stone staircase revolved and they were soon standing in front of the office door. Harry knocked on the door with the hand that wasn't holding onto Ron's.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said from the other side. The door opened and the boys walked in, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk smiling serenely at them as they sat at the two chairs facing him. "Mr. Longbottom got my message to you ok I take it?" Dumbledore said over his spectacles. The boys nodded at the same time. Dumbledore smiled.

"I trust you understand why you are here?" The boys nodded again. "The teachers and I have had a meeting and discussed what we think best to do about the situation." Dumbledore said his blue eyes glistening behind his half moon spectacles.

"Please don't kick me out." Ron found himself saying.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore chuckled nicely. "That will be a bit drastic. Yes you attacked another student, but Mr. Malfoy was about to attack Harry and it was self defence, was it not?" Dumbledore said still smiling at them. The boys looked to each other quickly then nodded. "Alas we came to the decision to send you home early before the Christmas holiday, but you return as normal." Ron was shocked at what the headmaster was saying so cheerfully to them, Harry on the other hand was used to the strange was Dumbledore acted. Harry smiled to Ron and then at Dumbledore, who nodded to them.

"I have one more thing to ask you." Dumbledore said after a moment. "Is it true, you two are, how do you say it? Together?" Dumbledore asked sitting up in his chair a little.

"Yes it is true, sir." Harry answered.

"Ahh." Dumbledore chuckled again. "I'm proud of you both. Don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise." Dumbledore said a bit more businesslike. Harry and Ron looked at each other then smiled at him.

"That means a lot, sir." Ron said timidly.

"To both of us." Harry added. Dumbledore smiled and nodded to them both.

"You may leave." He said gently. Harry and Ron got up, nodded goodbye and walked out of the office and down the stairs into the corridor.

"That went well." Harry said turning to Ron and pecking him on the cheek. Ron nodded and was still in awe about what just happened.

"Still have to face mum and the Malfoy's though…" Ron said rolling his eyes.


	7. The Purple Carriage

**A/N New chapter! I am going on holiday to France on Sunday so I won't be posting for a while, I'll try and post as much as I can write out on Friday though, Saturday I'm working all day so won't have much time then. Enjoy and thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy! **

The next day the boys were ready and packed for a long Christmas at The Burrow.

"Have a nice break!" Hermione said flinging her arms around Harry's neck, "I'll try and come around one day." She said as she hugged Ron.

"Yeah if mum will let me see daylight… let alone friends…" Ron said glumly he still was worried about what his mum is going to say. The boys said their final goodbyes and merry Christmas' and left the tower for the entrance hall. As they were about to leave through the doors they heard someone shout 'Weasley!' They stopped and turned to see Malfoy striding over to them, Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind.

"Weasley, you bastard! You will pay for this. You can count on it." Draco spat as he stared into Ron, Harry saw Ron was about to retaliate but put a hand onto his arm to stop him.

"He's not worth it…" Harry said to Ron, who had his fists clenched.

"That's it, Potter, comfort your _boyfriend._" Draco sneered to Harry, "Fucking disgusting." He said turning to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry pulled on Ron's arm and they turned and left the castle.

"I'm proud of you, Ron." Harry said as they walked down the stone steps and onto the grass. Ron looked to Harry clearly confused and waiting for him to explain. "For not retaliating, that's why he does it." Harry smiled. Ron smiled back at him and held onto his hand that wasn't carrying he's trunk.

They boys descended the grounds and out to the exit where they would normally get escorted by the carriages but they had to walk down the long path this time. When they finally reached the train platform they were greeted by Hagrid who had shown up to make sure they got on the train ok.

"Hey, you two!" Hagrid bellowed to the boys as they appeared.

"Hey, Hagrid." They said as they reached him.

"Now Ron… I'm not saying that what you did to Malfoy was good, but he deserved it." Hagrid said winking at Ron. Harry nudged Ron and they laughed.

"I know…" Ron said. "Thanks," he winked back to Hagrid.

"Well, have a nice Christmas." Hagrid said pulling the boys into a bone breaking hug. "I'll see you next year, oh here's your train!" He said and let the boys go. Harry and Ron turned to see not the Hogwarts Express coming towards them but a little purple train of only one carriage.

"Where's the driver?" Ron asked examining the one carriage.

"It's automatic, just for you two." Hagrid said gesturing them to get inside. Harry stepped into the carriage and put his trunk in the holdall and then took Ron's for him. They sat opposite each other and Hagrid closed the door and waved through the window. The carriage blew its whistle and began to move on the track, even though there was no engine pulling it.

"Don't worry about your Mum, Ron. I'm sure she will get over what you did, it was only expelliarmus, it could have been a lot worse." Harry said examining Ron's worried expression again; Ron broke out of his daze and looked up to Harry.

"I wasn't thinking about that…" Ron said looking into his green eyes, Harry gestured for Ron to carry on. "I was thinking if I should tell my parents about you and me…" Ron continued, and Harry sat back in his seat and thought about what he'd said. "Since everyone at school knows." Ron was speaking his thoughts aloud. "What if she hates me?" He said looking up to Harry again.

"She won't hate you, she's your mum." Harry said leant forward and he put a hand onto Ron's knee.

"Do you want them to know?" Ron asked.

"Well if we are planning on being together… then it would be good to not hide it around them." Harry said squeezing Ron's knee, Ron smiled and put a hand onto his hand.

"I love you." Ron smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. The words made Harry's heart leap into the clouds at the words and he leant forward and kissed Ron deeply.

"I love you too." He smiled and he sat back on his chair. "How can we pass the time of this journey?" Harry said winking at Ron as he got onto his knees in front of Ron.

- - - - - - - -

The boys noticed the familiar scenery getting near to Kings Cross station, Ron was nervous even after Harry's attempt to calm him down.

"Here it goes…" Ron said as the train came to halt, he spotted his mum waiting outside on the platform for them. Ron let Harry get out of the carriage first and then he followed with his own trunk.

"Oh, my dear Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came running over to him with her arms stretched out. She wrapped her arms around Ron making him drop his trunk in surprise and it fell on his own foot, silently cursing himself for it he hugged his mother. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She said and she kissed Ron repeatedly on his cheeks.

"Mu – mum!" Ron managed to say when her mum took her hands off his cheeks.

"And Harry dear!" She said turning to Harry, who stepped back slightly as she went to hug him too. Ron looked at Harry they were both confused at Mrs. Weasley's reaction to them but Ron didn't want to bring up the situation. "Let's get home!" She said smiling to both of them as they headed towards the car.

They arrived at The Burrow a little while later, Harry loved seeing this place, it felt like home to him. The only home he has really had apart from Hogwarts, Harry smiled to himself as they unloaded the car.

"Harry I've set up the bed for you in Ron's room, you boys put your things up there; your father will be home later." Mrs. Weasley smiled to them as they dragged their trunks upstairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said as he went up the stairs out of site. The boys dumped their trunks on the floor in Ron's room, and Ron collapsed on the bed. Harry sat next to him on it, stroking his neck and ear.

"So when do you want to tell them?" Harry whispered touching Ron tenderly. The brushing of Harry's fingers on his neck made Ron shiver.

"I think the sooner the better… get it over and done with, you know?" Ron mumbled into his duvet. "Wait until dad is here. At least I haven't got Fred and George to worry about." Ron laughed nervously and Harry leant down and kissed Ron's hair.

- - - - - - - -

Ron and Harry heard their call from Ron's mum to say it was time for dinner through Ron's bedroom door. Ron stood up and so did Harry and he looked up to him. Ron had butterflies fluttering nervously in his stomach and he didn't feel like eating. Harry pecked Ron on the lips and hugged him tightly, then held his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Hello boys!" Mr. Weasley said as they came down the stairs and sat at the table. "How are you both?" He grinned at them.

"Fine, thanks," Harry smiled.

"Alright," Ron mumbled. Mrs. Weasley nudged Mr. Weasley to get him to keep talking.

"About the situation with Draco…" He started and Mrs. Weasley turned around to get the dinner, Mr. Weasley leant forward to Ron and Harry. "Well done." He whispered and winked. "I'm not happy with you attacking another student, but it was self defence I heard, so I'll let you off." He said and ignored the look Mrs. Weasley was giving him. Ron and Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley and Harry began to eat. Ron tried to eat but he's stomach wouldn't co operate.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley said seeing that Ron wasn't eating. Harry looked at Ron and Ron took a deep breath and Harry knew he was about to tell them.

"Mum, Dad… Harry and I have got something to tell you." Ron said and he looked to Harry and took his hand and held it on the table. Mr and Mrs. Weasley looked worried so Ron carried on. "Well you see, the thing is, we love each other… not just as friends. More then that, and we are together…" Ron looked up to his parents who still were silent. "Everyone at school knows so we wanted to tell you… That's why I attacked Malfoy…" Ron began to ramble with his voice loosing sound with each word. Harry squeezed Ron's hand for comfort, wishing for his parents to say something.

"Well I can't say I'm not a little shocked, Ron." Mrs. Weasley finally said. "But if you're happy, we'll support you." She smiled and Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled next to her.

"When did you realise?" Mr. Weasley asked, Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Not long after we arrived at Hogwarts this year." Ron replied even though he had known he loved Harry since first meeting him on the Hogwarts express. Ron's parents nodded and smiled along with Ron in a supportive manner.

"Thanks for dinner." Harry smiled after Ron had finished.

"Yes don't worry Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she got up from her chair and began to clean away the plates. Ron got up and smiled to Harry and then went to help his mum with the plates.

"Thanks mum, for being so supportive." Ron said looking down to a plate.

"Don't be silly Ronald! I'm your mother and I love you no matter what. So does your father!" She added looking to Mr. Weasley who was still sitting at the table. "Now go and get unpacked properly, I can do this." She smiled to Ron then Ron hugged his mum and followed Harry upstairs to his bedroom.


	8. Brotherly Love

**A/N what do you guys think of turning this into a male pregnancy? I wouldn't know how to go about it though, any ideas/tips? **

As Ron closed his door behind him he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist and he turned and put his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I told you they would be fine…" Harry said with a smile as he pecked Ron on the lips, Ron just made a slight hum noise to agree with him. Ron pulled Harry's arm and pushed him onto the bed and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. "What was that for?" Harry asked a little breathlessly, Ron shrugged and smiled.

"For just being you…" He said and then blushed slightly and so did Harry.

"Shall we actually unpack then?" Harry said with a nod towards their full up trunks. Ron laughed and nodded.

- - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron were lying on Ron's bed watching a music DVD later that night, Ron was leaning into Harry's chest half asleep. Suddenly there were two loud cracks and Ron knew what it was.

"Blimey, mum wasn't joking!" Fred's voice said and Ron sat up. The twins had apparated in front of the TV, both were taller and lankier then ever, their long red hair down to their shoulders and still as identical as ever. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"So how long have you been gay?" George asked walking around and sitting on the bed next to Ron.

"Yeah don't get any ideas." Fred joked shooting a look to Harry. Ron gave an evil look to Fred before pushing George off of the bed.

"Oi, we are only curious!" George said looking to his twin.

"But obviously you beat us to that!" Fred laughed after George had stopped talking. Ron scowled at the twins but Harry laughed along with them.

"We have been together since basically the beginning of this term…" Harry said putting a hand onto Ron's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Well don't go snogging each other around us!" George said walking over to the door that Ron was pointing to.

"We'll leave you two alone now…" The twins said together as they disappeared through the bedroom door. Ron sighed and Harry hugged him from behind.

"It could have been worse," Harry said with a smile, kissing the back of Ron's neck softly.

"Yeah I guess so," Ron sighed and he lay back down onto Harry's chest. Harry stroked at Ron's hair softly and he could hear his breathing slowing down and his eyes were closed.

"I love you…" Harry whispered into Ron's hair as he shuffled down to a laying position as well, pulling the duvet over both of them.


	9. Snowfall

**A/N I know the last chapter was short but I cut these two into two so I can experiment with this one. This one is going the way of a male pregnancy; tell me what you think please!**

Harry woke up to Ron kissing his ear softly from behind. "I love you too," he whispered and lay his head back down. Harry rolled over to face Ron and they smiled to each other.

"Morning…" Harry said as he stretched and put an arm around Ron's waist.

"Do you realise its Christmas soon?" Ron said perking up. "Our first Christmas…" he added making Harry smile. Harry looked out of the window and noticed specks of snow drifting past it, every year when it snowed Harry acted like it was the first time he'd ever seen it. He loved going out and having fun with Ron.

"It's snowing!" Harry exclaimed sitting up and pointing at the window. Ron sat up and looked around and smiled. The boys jumped out of bed and got dressed as quick as they can.

Once dressed they rushed outside and out into the snow that was already a few feet deep, Harry chased Ron through the snow and began a snowball fight. Fred and George came rushing out of the house after a few minutes and joined the fight, and after a few minutes of the twins against Ron and Harry they were defeated.

"You can do better then that! Even Ginny puts up a better fight then you, Ron!" Fred laughed as Ron rubbed his face from a snowball hitting his cheek.

"Where is she anyway?" George asked, realising that she should be home from Hogwarts by now.

"I think mum said she was staying at a friends this Christmas." Ron shrugged as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up. The twins disappeared inside to warm up and Harry kept Ron behind a little longer.

Harry held onto Ron's cold hands as they watched the snow fall for a little while, the snowflakes were thick in their hair now and Ron's was draping over his face. Harry brushed it away and pressed his warm lips to Ron's cold cheek, just as he did so a snowball hit them both. They both turned to see Fred and George running back inside laughing to each other.

"I'm so sorry about them…" Ron said as if Harry had only just met them.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled. "Want to go inside now?" Harry asked and Ron nodded. The boys went back inside and used a spell to dry themselves off quickly, but it didn't help with them feeling cold.

"Good afternoon boys!" Mrs. Weasley said as they walked into the kitchen. "Have fun in the snow?" She smiled and the boys nodded. "You've always loved your snowball fights, Ron."

"Shame he hasn't got any better at them." Fred joked as he walked into the room.

"Stop teasing him, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said shooting a look to Fred, who stood there smiling. "Go and warm up while I get dinner ready." She said gesturing for Harry and Ron to get out of her way while she cooks. The boys obeyed and went upstairs and closed themselves into Ron's room again. They hugged each other on the bed and watched the TV waiting for their dinner.

- - - - - - -

"That was delicious, thanks a lot." Harry said to Mrs. Weasley as he and Ron left the kitchen after dinner.

"Call me Molly, I've told you before!" Mrs. Weasley insisted as Harry smiled from half way up the stairs.

"You're such a kiss arse," Ron teased as they entered his room.

"Well she does treat me as family." Harry smiled as he sat on the bed.

"No, better then family…" Ron joked as he sat on the bed next to Harry. "Now… what can we do to keep warm on this cold night?" Ron asked looking Harry up and down. Harry smiled and pushed Ron onto his back and kissed at his neck.

Harry worked his kissed to Ron's lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth dominating Ron's tongue. Harry began to push his hand under Ron's trousers and he stroked at Ron's erection and pushed his own into Ron's pelvis. Harry took of his top and then took off Ron's sweater and their bare skin rubbed together making them both gasp. Harry worked his kissed down Ron's bare torso and nibbled lightly at his nipples on the way down. He began to undo Ron's jeans, and then he pulled them off and took off his own. Harry climbed back on top of Ron and kissed him deeply and Ron's hands went to Harry's backside. Harry then took off both of their boxers and smiled at Ron before putting his mouth around Ron's erection. Ron moaned loudly as Harry began pumping him with his mouth and hands. But just as Harry felt Ron's thighs tightening he stopped and sat up.

"Oh Harry…" Ron moaned as he looked down to him. Harry began to touch himself instead of Ron, and then he pulled Ron down to the end of the bed. He began to kiss his chest and torso again, the throbbing in Ron's cock was getting painful. "Just fuck me, Harry." Ron groaned as his erection rubbed against Harry's.

"I love hearing you say that…" Harry growled as he put a finger to Ron's entrance. Harry pushed his finger in, preparing Ron and then added another one. Harry withdrew and hoisted Ron's legs over his shoulders and put his erection to Ron's entrance and pushed himself in. Ron groped at the sheets and breathed heavier as Harry continued to push in; Harry put his hands onto Ron's hips and pulled him into himself. Once Harry had his length inside Ron he withdrew and began to push back, gripping onto Ron's hips tightly. Harry's pace got faster and Ron's moans got louder, Harry began to pump Ron's erection to his rhythm. Harry's thrusts got harder and Ron was moaning out for more, the pleasure mixed with the pain got too much for Ron and he exploded into Harry's hand. A couple of thrusts later Harry released into Ron and bent down to kiss his chest and then he broke apart from him, they lay next to each other to catch their breath.

"I love you more then anything, Ron." Harry smiled as he turned to Ron once he cleaned himself up.

"You too." Ron smiled back at him and then he rested he head onto Harry's chest again. He fell asleep to the sound of Harry's heartbeat.

Ron woke up to a painful jolt inside his stomach, but as quickly as he felt it it had gone again. Ron looked over to the clock and it read 3:34am. Ron relaxed again and looked to Harry who was still fast asleep. But again the pain throbbed in his stomach and he clutched at his navel and sat up. He slouched over himself breathing fast and waited for the pain the pass again.

"What's wrong?" Harry said sitting up next to Ron with a worried expression. Ron just looked to him, his face was pale white.

"I don't know." He said honestly. But there it was again, he held onto his stomach and gritted his teeth. Harry put his arms around Ron and comforted him until the pain had passed again. "It comes and then it's gone the next minute! I've never felt this before." Ron said timidly, as if talking would make his stomach hurt again.

"Lay back down…" Harry said pulling him back into bed, keeping his arms around him. Ron lay down expecting another painful jolt but it didn't hurt again and he fell back to sleep in Harry's arms.


	10. A bug

**A/N so I think I will turn it into a male pregnancy. Sorry to those who don't like that sort of thing, I want to try something a little different. Thanks for everyone's reviews! They get me writing more. So keep them coming please.**

Ron woke up from feeling sick early the next morning; he opened his eyes but lay still not wanting to wake Harry. He turned to see Harry breathing gently still sleeping peacefully and smiled at how beautiful he looked. Ron recounted the pains in his stomach and wondered about what food he might have eaten to make him feel like this, but he hadn't eaten anything unusual lately. As Ron still felt ill he wanted to get a glass of water so he quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Harry. Ron pulled on some boxers and a t shirt and crept over to his bedroom door and opened it and went downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron as he appeared in the kitchen. "What's wrong dear?" She asked seeing how pale her son was.

"I don't feel well," Ron answered as he poured himself some water. His mum stood up and felt his temperature and then examined him.

"You don't feel hot." She said still looking at him up and down. "Get back to bed and rest; I'll bring you and Harry some breakfast up." She smiled and Ron nodded and went back upstairs. Ron entered his room and put his water on his drawers and climbed back into bed next to Harry. He lay and stared at the ceiling and then he felt Harry's fingers on his cheek and he looked around and smiled at Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he shuffled nearer to Ron and rest his head on his chest.

"Ill," Ron answered putting a hand through Harry's hair. Harry put a hand onto Ron's stomach and stroked it softly listening to Ron's heartbeat.

"You had a pain again?" Harry asked looking up to Ron who shook his head.

"Feel weird though…" Ron said putting a hand onto Harry's hand under the duvet. "Mum said stay in bed and rest; she's bringing breakfast up for us." Harry smiled and squeezed Ron's hand.

Half an hour later there was a soft knock at the door and it opened a few inches. Mrs. Weasley peered through the gap to see if Ron was awake, seeing that he was she came in with a trey of food for the boys. She sat down on the bed with the trey on her knees and smiled at Ron in a motherly way.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she passed him the trey, Harry sat up and thanked her for breakfast.

"Not really," Ron said as he looked at the food on the plates.

"Try and eat something, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she patted Ron's legs, Ron nodded and she left them alone again. Harry started to eat his breakfast and Ron just stared at his food.

"Try something…" Harry said looking at Ron. "It's really not like you to not want to eat."

"I know…" Ron said picking up some plain toast; he couldn't face the fried egg and bacon. He ate about half the toast and sipped at his orange juice when he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach again. He dropped the toast and clutched his stomach Harry looked at him clearly worried.

"Shall I get your mum?" Harry asked a little clueless of what to do. Ron shook his head and held Harry's hand until the pain passed.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ron said pushing the trey of food onto Harry's lap and rushing out of his room. Harry put the trey on the drawers and rushed after Ron to the bathroom. Ron was kneeling by the toilet looking very pale and Harry perched himself on the edge of the bath and put a hand onto Ron's back. Mrs. Weasley came rushing up the stairs having heard Ron run out of his bedroom.

"Oh, Ronald!" She said as she saw him by the toilet. "What is wrong with you?" She said but nobody knew.

"It's probably just a stomach bug," Harry said calming Mrs. Weasley down.

"If you're not getting any better in a few days we will get you to a healer." She said patting Ron's back, Ron stood up still holding his stomach.

"I don't think I'm going to be sick anymore…" He said clearly confused with his body. "But my stomach still hurts."

"Get back to bed, dear. Harry can take care of you," She said ushering the boys out of the bathroom. They went into the bedroom and closed the door and Ron lay back in bed.

"Think it's just a stomach bug then?" Ron asked as Harry sat on the end of the bed.

"What else can it be?" Harry said finishing off his breakfast and passing some more toast to Ron who looked disgusted. "Try…" Harry urged and Ron rolled his eyes and took another small bite of toast.

The day went past with Ron lying in bed feeling sick and Harry putting on DVD's for them to watch. It was soon dinner time but Ron still couldn't eat anything from feeling sick and fear of making his stomach hurt again.

Harry and Ron were watching another film when Harry realised the date. "It's Christmas in two days." He said turning to Ron who still looked pale. "I haven't got you anything…" He said rather shocked he had forgotten. "I'll have to leave you in bed tomorrow and get you something."

"Don't worry Harry; I have you that's all I want." Ron smiled and held onto Harry's hand. Harry smiled back and kissed Ron softly. "But I did get you something…" Ron smiled and kissed Harry again. Harry smiled and snuggled up to Ron, pulling the duvet up to their chests.

- - - - - -

The next morning Harry woke Ron up about 9am.

"How are you today?" Harry asked planting a kiss on Ron's forehead.

"The same," Ron sighed closing his eyes at the touch of Harry's lips. Harry frowned at Ron and hugged him before getting out of bed.

"I'm getting your present today," he smiled whilst getting dressed in front of Ron. Ron licked his lips at Harry when he took off his pyjamas and he laughed. "You're supposed to be ill." He said getting onto the bed and crawling up to Ron.

"Ill people can't get horny?" Ron winked as he sat up to Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry began to touch down Ron's torso and then Ron winced. "Shit, my stomach." Ron whispered as he closed his eyes from the pain.

"It's still doing that?" Harry said sitting next to Ron and stroking his cheeks. "That's so weird…" The pain passed in Ron's stomach and he relaxed so Harry carried on getting dressed. "I'll be as quick as I can, ok?" Harry said pecking Ron a goodbye kiss. Ron nodded and watched Harry leave and lay back down in bed, curling up under the duvet. Ron laid thinking about Harry when he fell to sleep again.

Ron was woken up by the pain again an hour later and he curled over himself. The pain was more intense this time; Ron gritted his teeth and waited for it to pass. The pain lasted longer and felt so bad that Ron's eyes watered and a few tears fell onto his pillow. _What the hell is going on?_ Ron thought as he relaxed after the pain had stopped. Mrs. Weasley quietly opened his door and peered in to see him awake and she came in with some breakfast.

"You haven't eaten for a few days," She said looking at Ron with a weak smile. "Still feeling as bad?" She asked putting her hand onto Ron's forehead feeling his temperature again. Ron nodded. "Well, since it's Christmas tomorrow we can't get a healer but a few days after if your still not right we can book you in." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she gave Ron some toast and left him to eat. Ron nibbled at the toast but felt like he was going to throw up again when he swallowed it and gave up and put it on the floor. He put his head back on the pillow and waited for the sick feeling to pass but it only got worse and he went into the bathroom again. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how pale he was, he had dark circles around his eyes as well. He splashed some cold water onto his face and sat on the side of the bath. Then there was another pain and he reeled over himself clutching his stomach, it stopped quicker then the last one but this time he threw up into the toilet. After vomiting up what little food he had eaten Ron cleaned his mouth and went back to his room and back to bed. He lay down and closed his eyes.

- - - - - -

Harry crept into Ron's bedroom noticing that he was asleep and hid his present inside his trunk. Harry sat on the bed and looked at Ron sleeping, he brushed some red hair from in front of his eyes and Ron woke up.

"How are you?" Harry asked then kissed Ron's cheek lightly.

"Horrible." Ron said truthfully, he had been feeling constantly ill for two days. "I threw up earlier."

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked looking at the toast on the floor.

"No that's my point. I have nothing to throw up," Ron said sitting up and taking a sip of water. Harry frowned and hugged Ron gently.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, which should cheer you up." Harry smiled as he lay on the bed with Ron.

The boys passed the day by lying around watching DVD's again, Mrs. Weasley brought them up some dinner which Ron didn't eat again. Ron soon fell asleep again, he was feeling really tired although he hadn't done anything.


	11. Christmas Crackers

**A/N thanks for everyone's support with me turning it into an m-preg! Keep reviewing, they make me write more. **

"Wake up, Ron." Harry whispered as he kissed Ron on the cheek, "Merry Christmas." Ron opened his eyes and registered what Harry had said.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ron smiled and sat up then kissed Harry deeply. "Our first Christmas…" He smiled to Harry who was beaming at him. Harry got up and found the present he had hidden for Ron then gave it to him. "I should wait until everyone is awake…" Ron said putting the present aside and reaching into a drawer to get Harry's present out then gave it to him.

"I think you'll want this present now though…" Harry said then he kissed Ron deeply and straddled him. Ron smiled when Harry broke to kiss to take off his top and then worked on Ron's. Harry rubbed their chests together as he pulled the duvet off of Ron and pulled down his boxers and began to massage his thighs. Harry kisses Ron's growing erection softly and then nibbled on the tip lightly, sending shivers up and down Ron's body. Ron's hands found Harry's hair as Harry's mouth engulfed Ron's length and Ron pushed on his head to go further. Harry felt Ron hit the back of his throat but he carried on wanting to please him. Harry found a rhythm that Ron seemed to like and pumped him with his lips whilst his hands massaged his thighs. Ron released into Harry's mouth with a groan of his name and Harry swallowed and then pulled Ron's boxers back up for him. Harry looked at Ron who was lying with his eyes closed and breathing heavily and smiled. Ron sat up and kissed Harry deeply tasting himself.

"You're right," Ron smiled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Feeling better today?" Harry asked looking Ron up and down.

"Well now I do… but I feel ill still." Ron said getting up and getting dressed; Harry sighed and got dressed too.

"Come on boys! It's Christmas!" Ginny's voice said from the other side of the bedroom door as she knocked on it to wake them up. Ron opened the door and she looked shocked to see him up already. "You're up!" She said with wide eyes and then went downstairs. Harry grabbed their presents and followed Ron downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron's family chirped at them when they appeared. They all went into the living room and exchanged their presents. Ron opened Harry's first, he had got a new pair of Quidditch dragon hide gloves.

"These are fantastic!" Ron smiled and pecked Harry on the cheek. "Open yours." Harry picked up the roughly wrapped present from Ron and ripped it open to reveal a book on how to become an Auror.

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry smiled and patted his legs.

A little while later after everyone had opened their presents; equipped with new sweaters knitted by Mrs. Weasley, they were given a huge meal. Harry looked at Ron who was still just staring at his food with a disgusted expression and put a hand onto his knee under the table.

"You're still not eating, dear." Mrs. Weasley said seeing Ron playing with his food. "We'll get you booked in soon." She smiled and Ron nodded, he hated seeing doctors of any sort. Harry squeezed his knee under the table and Ron put a hand onto his and took a bite of sausage.

"Want to go outside?" Harry asked Ron when everyone started disappearing from the table. Ron nodded and they went outside to the cold icy air, there were a few inches of snow on the floor and it was still snowing lightly. Harry grabbed Ron's hand and they walked around the garden, snowflakes landing in the boys' hair making it wet and fall down their faces. Ron's long hair straightened slightly when it was wet and it looked even longer, Harry's just flattened itself a bit. Harry stopped walking and took Ron into a hug and then kissed him passionately. "I love you, so much." Harry smiled, "Don't you ever forget it." Ron blushed but smiled and kissed Harry again.

"I love you too," Ron smiled a little breathlessly. "I'm freezing lets go back inside." Ron said leading Harry back indoors and up to his bedroom. Ron pushed Harry up against the wall and pushed his wet hair from his face and Harry did the same to Ron. "How can we pass a cold day like this…?" Ron smiled as he kissed Harry's neck.

"I've got an idea," Harry said walking over to his trunk; he pulled out a box of flavoured condoms. "Better start to use protection…" Harry smiled and Ron shrugged and nodded.

- - - - - -

"My stomach hasn't hurt today," Ron said as he and Harry went downstairs to have Christmas dinner.

"You haven't eaten still though," Harry said looking Ron up and down.

"Are you going to try to eat some dinner, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they walked down the stairs. Ron nodded seeing that Harry was staring at him and they sat down and Mrs. Weasley served several servings of dinner. Harry watched Ron take small bites of food every now and then to keep his mother happy, but he still thought he looked rather pale.

"Let's try our crackers!" Fred said passing out some crackers him and George had made themselves after everyone had finished eating.

"Are they dangerous?" Mrs. Weasley asked eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Oh mother. Would we ever make anything dangerous?" George said looking to Fred.

"Yes." Ginny answered taking a cracker. Once everyone had a cracker Fred and George pulled theirs first, everyone waited for a large explosion but nothing happened. Fred and George were smiling to each other when suddenly a loud crack came out of the cracker and a jet of light which exploded into red and green Christmas trees that slowly glittered to nothing.

"Wow!" Mr. Weasley said and then he gestured for everyone to pull their crackers. There was an explosion of cracks and Christmas trees when everyone pulled their crackers and Fred and George were looking proudly to everyone.

"Another great invention boys!" Mr. Weasley said proudly to them and everyone nodded, even Mrs. Weasley.

"They flew off the shelves for Christmas," George said.

"And it's our first time selling them!" Fred continued, the way they take turns talking.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the table and went into the living room with Mrs. Weasley. They turned on the TV and started to watch the Christmas special.

"Sorry, it's like a ritual…" Ron whispered as him and Harry walked into the living room. After the TV show Mrs. Weasley turned on the radio and waited for her favourite singer, when she started singing everyone sunk into their seats for a very long half hour. Harry stared at Ron who was staring back and he put a hand onto his leg and started stroking up his thigh. Ron winked at Harry and shuffled nearer to him and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

When Mrs. Weasley's favourite singer finally reached an end everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Harry and Ron went upstairs.

"Glad that's finally over, every year she makes us listen to that woman whining." Ron said sitting onto his bed. Harry smiled and nodded politely and sat next to Ron.

"You seem to be felling better," Harry said kissing Ron's cheek.

"I'm just getting used to feeling sick all the time…" Ron said kissing Harry back. "At least it's stopped hurting."

"You need to eat then."

"But I feel sick…" Ron said and Harry pushed him playfully.

- - - - - - -

It was Boxing Day and Ron woke up from feeling sick again, but he was getting used to this by now. Harry woke up and started to stroke Ron's hair as Ron had his head on his chest this time. Ron rubbed his stomach automatically, not like it would make a difference. He noticed that he's stomach felt bloated and wondered why because he hadn't eaten much lately. Ron got up and went out to the bathroom, leaving Harry in bed.

Ron splashed cold water onto his face to try and wake him up and looked into the mirror. He was still pale and his cheekbones were showing up a bit more then usual. His amber hair was longer then ever and still as messy, falling down to his shoulders with slight curls. Ron looked down to his stomach to see it still bloating out. _Great, _he thought examining himself in the mirror. Ron went back into his bedroom where Harry was waiting for him. Ron closed the door behind him and felt Harry's arms wrap around his stomach.

"Don't squeeze me…" Ron said turning around and looking down into Harry's green eyes. "I'm getting fat." He laughed when Harry's felt his stomach.

"You still look sexy to me…" Harry said and kissed Ron deeply, his hands snaking around Ron's backside. Harry pushed his tongue through Ron's lips and wrestled for dominance, he then started to kiss down Ron's jaw line and he took off Ron's top.

"I'm embarrassed now…" Ron said putting his hands over his stomach. Harry just laughed and kissed his stomach and then worked his kisses up to Ron's nipples and bit them gently. "Ah!" Ron whispered when Harry's teeth touched his nipples.

"Sorry!" Harry said stepping back from Ron, "I didn't think I was doing it that hard."

Ron rubbed his nipple and smiled to Harry and then pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Ron pulled off Harry's top and kissed the bare skin and worked his kisses down to Harry's trousers which he pulled down. Ron pulled down Harry's boxers and licked down his growing erection lightly, sending shivers up Harry's body. Ron smiled up to Harry who was breathing heavily now and then took in his length and stroked his thighs. Ron built up a rhythm and Harry's hands found his hair and pushed Ron onto him further. Harry reached the back of Ron's throat but Ron was good at suppressing the urge to gag now and carried on, getting faster and obeying Harry's hands on his head. Ron felt Harry tense up and he knew what was coming next, Harry released into Ron's mouth with a gasp. Ron crawled under the duvet and pulled it over them both and he rested his head on Harry's fast beating heart, listening to him calm down.

There was a knock at the door and Harry jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes and Ron pulled the duvet up to his chin. Mrs. Weasley came in and smiled at Harry who was standing by the window now and sat on the bed next to Ron.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand onto Ron's cheek.

"Still ill and tired…" Ron shrugged.

"Have you eaten today?" His mum asked brushing his hair from his eyes. Ron shot a quick look over to Harry whose arm he was leaning on slipped off of the windowsill. Ron suppressed his laughter and shook his head. "I'll ring the healer tomorrow; you can never get hold of anyone on Boxing Day." Mrs. Weasley smiled and left them alone again. When the door closed behind her Ron started giggling at Harry who blushed.


	12. The Healers Belief

**A/N they will find something out in this chapter! Review please! **

Harry kissed Ron's cheek lightly to wake him up the next day. Harry brushed Ron's hair from his face and smiled to him.

"Your going to a healer today… then we can celebrate you feeling better later." Harry winked.

"I don't want to go; they always make you take your top off. No matter what is wrong with you…" Ron groaned as Harry sat up and laughed

"It's because you're too sexy," Harry said rubbing Ron's thigh.

"Not anymore, I'm putting on weight…" Ron pouted and sat up next to Harry. Harry kissed Ron's bare shoulder and nudged him playfully.

"Ronald? Are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!"

"Good, we go to the healer in an hour." Then Harry and Ron heard Mrs. Weasley go back downstairs. Harry stretched and yawned.

"Did I tire you out?" Ron winked getting out of bed. The boys got dressed and went downstairs to where Mrs. Weasley was waiting.

"It's just us I'm afraid, your father couldn't get the time off of work." Mrs. Weasley smiled passing them both a cup of tea.

"It's only a stomach bug anyway…" Ron said sipping his tea.

"Are you coming, Harry?" She asked when Harry took his tea. He nods and she smiles and looks at her watch. "Come on, dear!" She said ushering them both out of the house.

- - - - - - -

Harry held Ron's hand as they entered the building. It was just like a doctor's office but for magical folk. Mrs. Weasley checked Ron in for him and they sat on the hard chairs, listening to people coughing. Ron watched a man come in with a toad growing out of neck and sit down opposite them; he squeezed Harry's hand to get him to look as well.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron's attention was taken by a woman calling him.

"I'll wait here, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as Ron stood up and walked over to her. Ron looked around at Harry to say goodbye and Harry smiled.

"First room on the left," The secretary smiled and Ron nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a woman's voice said from behind the door. Ron opened the door slowly and the nurse gestured for him to sit down. Ron sat down gingerly and stared at the nurse who was smiling at him.

"So, I hear you haven't been eating." Ron nods at her. "And pains in your stomach?" He nods at her again. "How often are they?"

"I haven't had them today or yesterday, but they would come and go. And last about a minute of being really painful." Ron said quietly whilst the nurse scratched her quill on some parchment.

"If you would please lie on the bed on your back I need to examine you," The nurse gestured to the bed and smiled at Ron. Ron stood up and got on the bed and laid down looking at the cartoon on the ceiling of Merlin. The nurse grabbed her wand and waved it and a mini TV sort of device appeared in front of her. She pointed her wand at Ron and looked at the screen and wrote down a couple more things.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions now, answer as honestly as you can." Ron nods at her and she smiles again.

"Have you recently had unprotected sex?" The nurse asks, Ron nods avoiding her eye line as she looks at him and then writes some more on the parchment.

"And it was with another male?" Ron nods wondering why she was asking that particular question.

"Is he here now?" The nurse asks looking up from the parchment, Ron nods again. "I think it's best if he came in for a minute, can you get him for me?" Ron got up and walked out of the room feeling really worried about what the nurse is going to say. He reached the waiting room and Harry and his mum smile at him.

"Harry, the nurse wants you in the room." Ron said avoiding his mother's confused gaze. Harry looked confused but took Ron's hand and walked to the nurse's room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when they were out of ear shot of Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know…" Ron said opening the nurse's door and walking in with Harry.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry said quietly and the nurse nodded and smiled.

"Well, Harry, if you don't mind could you lie on your back on the bed for me please?" The nurse asked Harry and he nodded, Ron sat down on a seat.

"Have you been experiencing the same pains as Ronald?" The nurse asked as she was repeating the procedure she did to Ron. Harry shook his head and the nurse stopped pointing her wand at Harry and wrote someone on the parchment, Ron craned his neck to try and see but couldn't.

"You can sit up now, if you like." The nurse said as she sat back behind her desk and faced the boys. Harry moved to the seat that was next to Ron and took his hand and waited for the nurse to speak.

"Well boys I have some important news for both of you." The nurse smiled as she put her quill in the ink pot. "I have the right to believe that you are pregnant, Ron." She said looking to Ron.

**Cliff-hanger! XD **


	13. Tear Stains

**A/N thanks for everyone's support again! Reviews please! **

_Pregnant? How the hell can I be pregnant? _Ron thought as Harry squeezed his hand, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Ron managed to say although his throat was dry.

"I know your probably wondering what I'm going on about." The nurse smiled at the boys. "I'll explain the best I can… In the wizarding world, when two beings love each other and their love is strong enough, it can transfigure the body. So, the love you two share is so strong that it transfigured Ronald's body so he can have a baby, and you two had unprotected sex... I trust you don't need me to explain what happens next." Harry looked to Ron who had a blank expression on his face and he squeezed his hand to try and get a response.

"Why didn't anyone tell us this? It would have been useful to know!" Ron said his voice was rising.

"It's ok, Ron," Harry said stroking his hand.

"No it's not ok, Harry. I'm pregnant! I can't be pregnant!" Ron said not being able to contain his anger.

"I understand what you must be feeling, Ronald. But we have specialists in this area that will help you through every step of this." The nurse said soothingly at Ron. "But obviously, if you don't think you are ready you can get an extermination." Ron stared at Harry blankly.

"An abortion?" Ron repeated and the nurse nodded.

"I can leave you two alone in here for a few minutes if you'd like?" The nurse asked and Harry nodded. The nurse smiled and went out of the room, Harry turned to Ron squeezing his hand tighter then ever.

"Well I didn't expect that…" Harry said looking down at their hands.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ron asked his voice shaking. Harry knew he was about to cry and was holding it in. Harry took him into a hug and Ron started to cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…" Harry said soothingly into Ron's ear. "It'll be ok… we will sort something out." Harry whispered stroking Ron's back. Ron pulled away from Harry and wiped his eyes, and then Harry stroked his cheeks lightly. "I love you no matter what, remember." Harry said and kissed Ron on the forehead.

"You too," Ron smiled and squeezed his hand. "How am I going to tell mum…" Harry knew Ron would soon start worrying about his family.

"Don't worry about that just yet. It's not first on the priority…" Harry smiled stroking his thumb along Ron's hand.

"I'm pregnant…" Ron said and his eyes widened. "It can't be right…" Ron said and put a hand onto his stomach and looked at it. Harry put a hand onto Ron's stomach and looked into his blue eyes. "I can't have a baby… I'm 17!" Ron said and stood up and then so did it Harry. Ron started to cry again and Harry held onto him tighter then ever, Ron tried to get away but Harry wouldn't let him. "I can't do this…" Ron sobbed into Harry's t shirt. At this point the door opened and the nurse came back in.

"How are you both?" She asked politely.

"Spectacular…" Harry said sarcastically whilst stroking Ron's hair, the nurse just nodded and smiled.

"If you would like, your mother can come in and we can tell her together?" The nurse said and Ron lifted his head up and looked at her then nodded. "I'll go and get her." She smiled and went back out of the room. Ron wiped his eyes again and calmed himself down, Harry kissed him on the cheek and they sat back down. Mrs. Weasley came in the door after the nurse looking very worried.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" She asked as she saw how red Ron's eyes were. Ron just looked at her in silence.

"Please, sit down Mrs. Weasley." The nurse said gesturing to another chair. Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback but obeyed the nurse and sat down staring at Ron. "Would you like to tell her Ronald, or do you want me to?" The nurses said calmly. Ron thought for a moment.

"I will…" Ron said his voice shaking, and Harry took his hand again.

"Oh Ronald just tell me!" Mrs. Weasley was close to tears now.

"Mum… it turns out that, I'm…" Ron broke off and began to cry again.

"Pregnant," Harry continued from over the top of Ron's head. Ron was crying into Harry again, Mrs. Weasley looked completely shocked.

"How?" She asked turning to the nurse. The nurse explained what she had said to the boys to Mrs. Weasley, Harry was still comforting Ron. Ron pulled himself together and calmed down and looked to his mum.

"Oh, Ronald…" She said and got up and pulled him from his seat and hugged him. Ron embraced his mothers comfort and hugged her back properly for the first time Harry had seen in the long time.

"Here's a card with all the numbers and details you will need to know," The nurse said after Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging Ron. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?" The nurse said passing the card to Ron. Ron thought then shook his head and so did Mrs. Weasley. "We hope to hear from you soon." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Let's get you home…" Mrs. Weasley said patting Ron's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley opened the door for Ron and Harry held his hand as they went out to the car.

**Ohhh shall he get an abortion or not? Your thoughts please!**


	14. A Little Comfort

**A/N it seems that Ron won't get an abortion! Hehe Thanks for everyone's replies. **

It seemed like a long drive home to Ron, who was still holding back the tears since he left the nurses office. Harry held his hand tightly; he knew Ron wanted to cry he could always tell.

_I'm pregnant…_ the thoughts kept going through Ron's head trying to make the news sink in. _Maybe it's not a bad thing? _Ron tried to cheer himself up a bit. _But I'm only 17… _And before Ron released Harry was squeezing his hand, they were back at the burrow. Ron got out slowly and stared at the house not wanting to face anyone. Harry walked around the car to him and held his hand again telling him it'll be ok. They went inside and luckily the twins and gone to their shop to open early due to popular demand, Ginny was over a friend's house and Mr. Weasley was at work still.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they entered the kitchen. Ron just shrugged and went upstairs leaving Harry in the kitchen.

"I'll make sure he's ok…" Harry said seeing the worried look on his mum's face, and Harry went upstairs after Ron. Harry opened the door and Ron was curled up on his bed with tears running onto his pillow. The site broke Harry's heart. Harry sat on the bed and took Ron's hand again. "I love you… please stop crying." Harry whispered as Ron put his head on Harry's legs. Ron tried to calm himself down as Harry cradled him and played with his hair.

"Why's it have to be me?" Ron said with a dry throat.

"It wouldn't have mattered who it was, we are in it together." Harry said looking down to Ron who nodded. Harry bent down and kissed Ron's forehead gently then put a hand to his stomach. This actually made Ron smile for the first time since the news and he put a hand to his stomach too.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Ron whispered still holding his stomach. "What about school…" Ron heart sank, and Harry knew it.

"Don't worry about it. It'll work out…" Harry said trying to believe in his own words. "One step at a time." Harry added trying to comfort himself as well now. Ron nodded and kissed Harry's hand and Harry lay down with Ron.

They lay in silence just thinking about everything for what seemed like forever to Ron, but he couldn't find the right words to say to Harry. Harry continued stroking Ron's hand gently and Ron closed his eyes from a headache, then there was a faint knock at the door.

"Ronald? Harry?" Mrs. Weasley whispered from the door. Harry looked to Ron to answer but he didn't so Harry answered. Mrs. Weasley came in closing the door behind her and sat on the bed with the boys. "Your fathers home, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand onto Ron's head. "Do you want to tell him together?" Ron closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I can't tell anyone…" Ron sighed quietly into his pillow.

"Your family have to know, Ron. I know it's hard…" Mrs. Weasley said stroking his hair.

"Together…" Ron said even quieter then before. "But you can tell everyone else…" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well we are downstairs when you are ready dear," She said and kissed his forehead and smiled to Harry then left the room. Harry kissed Ron's cheek and made him sit up.

"We have to do this, Ron." Harry said trying to get a response from Ron.

"You don't have to face your family with this though…" Ron said looking away from Harry.

"I'm so sorry that my family are all dead, Ron." Harry said bitterly. Ron looked back to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry… I'm just…" Ron started and began to cry again.

"I know, Ron… I know," Harry said cradling Ron and kissing his head.

When the boys were ready they went downstairs holding hands, Ron was holding onto Harry tight asking him to never leave. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and she saw the boys and smiled and then went to get Mr. Weasley from the living room. Ron sat down and Harry sat next to him still holding his hand.

"So what's this important news?" Mr. Weasley asked happily as he entered the kitchen and sat down. Mrs. Weasley looked to Ron for him to start talking and sat down next to Mr. Weasley. Harry squeezed Ron's hand for encouragement and Ron took a deep breath.

"Well, Dad… I found out today why I've been ill…" Ron started then looked down at the table awkwardly. "I'm… I'm pregnant…" The last word was spoken with hardly any voice but Harry felt so proud of Ron. Harry saw Mr. Weasley look to his wife for an explanation.

"You see, Arthur, the love Ron and Harry share is so strong it transfigured Ron's body so he is able to conceive." Mrs. Weasley recited the nurse's words to Mr. Weasley who was nodding along.

"I must say I am proud of you two." Mr. Weasley said after a few minutes. "I've heard of this sort of magic, it's very strong. You really love our son don't you Harry?" Mr. Weasley said turning to Harry with a smile, Harry nodded.

"Ron's really worried…" Mrs. Weasley said asking her husband to say something to help Ron.

"Well, Ron, having a baby is a big step. But I want you to know that we will be behind you whatever decision you make. All of your family will be." This made Ron look up and a little smile showed on his mouth to his father.

"What about school?" Ron asked looking from his mum to his dad.

"We can talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure we can make an arrangement. Dumbledore will understand." Mrs. Weasley said smiling and Mr. Weasley nodded. "Now everyone out of the way so I can make dinner!" She said once she figured everyone had stopped talking. Harry still held onto Ron's hand all the way to his bedroom not wanting to let go.

"I said they would be fine," Harry said closing the door behind him. Ron looked at him and smiled and then held his stomach again.

"I'm beginning to think I can get used to this…" Ron said looking to his stomach as Harry put his hands on it too.


	15. Echoes

**A/N this one's kind of boring but it's working up till they go back to school, and I'm tired… **

The next morning Ron woke up feeling happier and he smiled at Harry's sleeping face. Ron sat up trying not to wake Harry and realised just how hungry he was and got out of bed without waking Harry. Ron put on some clothes and crept out of his room to the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother.

"How are you today?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled Ron in for a gentle hug.

"Better, thanks," Ron said putting the kettle on.

"Hungry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Ron nodded. "I'll make you something nice, what about Harry?"

"I left him to sleep, but I can take him something up." Ron said making him and his mother some tea. Mrs. Weasley thanked Ron for the tea and waved her wand and a few plates with a lovely looking fry up flew onto a trey ready for Ron. He put his tea onto the trey and carried it upstairs opening his room quietly.

"Hey…" Harry said sitting up and finding his glasses. Ron smiled and sat down with the trey on his lap and gave Harry his breakfast. The boys both enjoyed the fry up and emptied their plates, Ron for the first time in ages.

"It's good to see you have your appetite back," Harry said looking at Ron's empty plate.

"Eating for two now…" Ron said with a smile. "Not that it's that different." He laughed when Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Ron went for a shower and came back into his room in just a towel looking embarrassed but Harry wolf whistled and Ron blushed. Harry then got up and snaked his arms around Ron's waist playing with the wet towel. Ron's hair was still wet and falling down his face and Harry pushed it aside and kissed Ron passionately. Harry pulled Ron's towel and it fell down leaving Ron standing naked in front of Harry.

"Woops…" Harry said with a smirk as he bent down in front of Ron to grab the towel. "You don't really want it back, do you?" Harry said smiling to Ron who was laughing. Harry began to kiss Ron's thighs and rub his growing erection. Ron's hands found Harry's hair as Harry began to lick at Ron whilst using his hands to massage his backside. Harry obeyed Ron's hands and went to the rhythm Ron wanted and Ron made sounds that made Harry's knees weak. Harry felt Ron's thighs tighten and Harry took him in one last time before he released into Harry's mouth and then collapsed to his knees facing Harry.

Ron kissed Harry deeply tasting himself on Harry's lips as he felt down Harry's torso. Ron pulled down Harry's boxers and stroked his erection lightly making Harry shiver. Ron smiled seeing Harry close his eyes from pleasure and then kissed him deeply before turning him round. Harry knew what was coming so he found a condom for Ron.

"Can't take any chances now…" Harry said as Ron prepared himself. Harry leant on his elbows as Ron put a finger into his entrance and kissed the base of his spine. Ron then put in another finger preparing Harry; once Ron felt Harry was ready he pushed his erection into him. Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pleasure as Ron withdrew and pushed himself in harder. Ron built up a rhythm and his thrusts got harder as Harry moaned louder, Harry began to push back into Ron as Ron hit that spot in Harry. Ron reached under Harry and began to pump his erection to his thrusts, Harry was overcome by pleasure and he burst into Ron's hand. Ron pushed into Harry harder then ever and Harry pushed back into Ron and Ron released into Harry with a groan. The boys broke apart and Harry turned on his back and lay down looking up to Ron, Harry thought he looked so beautiful and natural. Ron bent over and kissed Harry passionately his hands feeling his thick black hair.

"I need another shower now…" Ron said once they broke apart for air.

"I need one anyway," Harry said getting up, Ron put his towel round him again and they went to shower together.

- - - - - - -

Harry and Ron were eating lunch together in the garden when Ron heard the twins talking. They had come home from their shop for a few hours and were talking to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Harry saw the worried look on Ron's face so he put a hand onto his knee. Harry looked through the window and saw the twins actually looking seriously at their mother and nodding along; Harry thought he knew what they were talking about. Ron looked through the window and released too and prepared himself as the twins came into the garden.

"Hey Ron, Harry," Fred said as they sat on the grass opposite them.

"How are you?" George asked.

"Alright," Ron said, wanting them to get to the point.

"We just had a chat with mum…" Fred said with a smile.

"Seems someone's been doing naughty things," George continued.

"All joking aside though, we know you're pregnant," Fred said looking from George to Ron.

"And we are going to support you the best we can," George said nodding.

"Anything you need just ask us," Fred said with a smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot to us," Ron said taking Harry's hand.

"Although it's still a little bit weird you being pregnant…" George teased as they got up. The twins' serious conversations never lasted long and Ron didn't expect this one to either.

"But, congratulations!" The twins chimed together as if it was planned but they normally would say the same thing by accident.

"Thanks," Harry and Ron said together. Harry turned to Ron to see him smiling and looking relieved and kissed his cheek.

"Just school to get around now…" Ron said as Harry pushed him down onto the grass and kissed him passionately.


	16. More then a Headteacher

**A/N thanks for the reviews still! This would have been posted yesterday but my net wouldn't work! **

It was soon the day before Harry and Ron had to go back to Hogwarts and Harry could tell Ron was getting worried. Harry started to stroke Ron's hair when Ron was hunched over a textbook.

"You need to relax, Ron…" Harry said kissing his forehead lightly. Ron was about to reply when there was a knock at his bedroom door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Your father just spoke to Professor Dumbledore, he said he is to come over later tonight and talk with us." She said looking down to Ron and Harry, Ron nodded. "Don't worry dear," she added before leaving the room again.

"See, Dumbledore will sort it out…" Harry said smiling at Ron who smiled gingerly back. Harry continued to pack his trunk for school and Ron threw a few things into his after he gave up revising.

"Do you think we should tell Hermione before we go back to school?" Ron asked looking to Harry.

"I think she'd like that…" Harry said smiling and he got Ron some parchment and a quill for him to write.

"You know I'm no good with words…" Ron said looking at his parchment glumly. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Ron.

"Say something like you thought she would like to know before everyone else because she means a lot to us…" Harry said dipping the quill in the ink for Ron. Ron smiled and starting writing.

Once he had finished he passed the letter to Harry to read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Harry and I have some important news to tell you. I have fallen pregnant; I know you probably would have read about it so I won't explain how it works. We wanted to tell you before everyone else at school found out because you mean a lot to us and you deserve to know. Hope to see you soon, love Ron and Harry. _

"It's perfect," Harry said folding it and giving it to Hedwig. Hedwig hooted and flew off into the distance; Ron watched her fly as Harry put his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck when Ron pointed to his front garden.

"Dumbledore is here," Ron said in monotone not sure whether to be happy about it or not.

"Let's get downstairs…" Harry said taking Ron's hand and leading him downstairs.

The boys reached the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley was letting Professor Dumbledore inside. Dumbledore thanks Mrs. Weasley and then took off his tall hat and travelling cloak and smiled to Ron and Harry.

"Let's sit down everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said waving her arms to all the kitchen chairs. Dumbledore sat down next to Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron sat next to each other opposite them.

"So what is this special occasion you mentioned, Molly?" Dumbledore asked looking over his spectacles to Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I'll let the boys tell you," Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked to Ron. Harry held Ron's hand again and Ron squeezed it to say thank you.

"Professor, Ron and I have some important news…" Harry started when Ron's voice failed him.

"It turns out that I am… pregnant." Ron said quietly, each time he said it it sank in a bit more. Dumbledore smiled and nodded serenely like someone had just told him the weather.

"I've heard of this sort of magic, it is very old and strong magic. It is quite a privilege for you two to have caused it, even if it was unknowingly. I trust you wonder what will happen with your schooling?" Dumbledore said and Harry and Ron nodded. "Well we will treat it as we would any student pregnancy. You will get special check ups with Madam Pomfrey and continue schooling until the usual maternity leave would apply, or in this case, paternity." Dumbledore added with a smile. "And Harry would have this off of school as well." Ron smiled to Harry and his mother nodded politely. "So you can come back to school after the holiday is up, which is tomorrow now I believe," Dumbledore said to Mrs. Weasley with a smile, "And we will get you appointments every couple of weeks for check ups."

"Thanks, sir," Ron said squeezing Harry's hand, Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"I hope you feel better about coming back to school," Dumbledore said and Ron nodded.

"Are you staying for dinner, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have to get back, Molly. Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to our meeting, Ron, Harry." Dumbledore said getting from his seat and nodding to Ron and Harry. Mrs. Weasley got his hat and travelling cloak and Dumbledore left the kitchen and they watched him apparate from the garden. Mrs. Weasley closed the door and turned around and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"I'm so proud of you, Ron," she smiled and Ron was actually smiling back.

"So am I…" Harry added.

"So boys, did you need to buy anything else for school?" Mrs. Weasley asked before she started to cry, the way mothers do.

"I don't think so," Ron said looking to Harry who shook his head.

"Good, good. Hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking to Ron.

"I am actually…" Ron smiled and Mrs. Weasley nodded and started to get plates of food whiz through the air towards her.

- - - - - - -

Ron ate more dinner then he had eaten all week and then he and Harry retreated to their bedroom for an early night to be ready for school. When the door was closed behind them Harry pounced on Ron and kissed his deeply.

"I've been wanting to all day…" Harry said when Ron looked at him clearly surprised.

"Why?"

"You're just so sexy and I'm proud of you…" Harry said kissing Ron's cheek.

"Everyone keeps saying that…" Ron said sitting on his bed.

"Well yeah, we are," Harry said standing in front of Ron. Ron blushed a little and then leant forward and kissed Harry's hips and pulled down his trousers.


	17. Friends

**A/N they are finally at school! Sorry if it's a little slow. **

Ron was woken up by Harry early the next morning, Harry had heard the alarm clock but Ron hadn't.

"Wake up…" Harry whispered into Ron's ear and he pulled Ron onto his back from his side. Ron groaned and opened his eyes as Harry kissed at him ignoring Ron's arms swiping him away.

"That doesn't particularly make me want to get up…" Ron smiled and kissed Harry back, "It makes me want to lay here forever with you."

"Later," Harry smiled getting out of bed and Ron sat up. Harry looked at his watch, "We have half an hour before we have to leave." Ron reluctantly got out of bed and Harry kept nagging at him to get him ready in time.

- - - - - - -

Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley arrived at platform 9 and three quarters just in time and hour later.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted as they appeared through the brick wall. "I've been waiting for you!" She said and rushed over to them and hugged them both at the same time. "I got your letter, I'm so happy for you!" She said and hugged them again.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling; Ron nodded and blushed a little.

"And yes I had read about it…" Hermione said as they began to put their things on the train. Mrs. Weasley took everyone into a separate bone crushing hug before they were allowed to get on the train.

"Take care, Ron." She smiled and looked at Ron, "Write to me every week after your doctor's appointments." Ron nodded and smiled and his mum let him go and they boarded the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a carriage and sat down; Hermione was opposite Ron and Harry and she sat and smiled at Ron in silence.

"What?" Ron said not able to ignore it anymore.

"It's just so exciting!" Hermione beamed, Ron and Harry exchanged looks with their eyebrows raised. "And the magic you two have conjured… It's so powerful."

"That's because he's great in bed…" Harry said quietly with a smile and Ron blushed bright red, Hermione just laughed.

"Are you going to tell people?" Hermione asked and Ron looked at Harry.

"When we have to I guess…" Ron said and Harry put his hand onto Ron's knee and then the door opened and Neville came in with Seamus.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Neville said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Draco still has a hard time getting other students to reel away from him in fear now," Seamus laughed and sat next to Neville. They all exchanged their Christmas stories to each other until the train reached Hogwarts and they all hopped into the carriages and filed into the main hall and watched the new students get sorted into houses.

"I'm starving…" Ron said as the feast appeared at their tables. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled and then to Harry who smiled proudly with her. Ron noticed them staring at him and he just looked at his food and carried on eating, he then looked up to the teachers table to see Dumbledore smiling at him. Harry looked to the teachers table as well, he had forgotten they will be having yet another new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts and he looked to see an empty seat where they should have been.

"He's called Professor Stewart." Hermione said causing Ron and Harry to look at her. "The new teacher… he was on the train." She added at the blank faces of Ron and Harry. "I wonder why he isn't here." But then as she said it as if on cue the doors opened and a teacher walked in that they didn't recognise, Harry looked to Hermione and nodded to say that was him. Professor Stewart was an old wizard with bushy grey hair and a goatee and glasses. Ron was too busy eating to even notice the teacher come up to him until he coughed to get Ron's attention.

"I have a message from Madam Pomfrey." Stewart said passing Ron a piece of paper. "Good day." Stewart said and then walked his way to the teachers table. Ron was about to open the piece of paper when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome back everyone, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Stewart." Dumbledore said turning to look at Stewart. "We hope you enjoy many years of teaching here." He said and then sat back down and took a sip from his goblet. Harry looked to Ron for him to open the piece of paper and he did and Harry read it too.

_Ron Weasley,_

_I hope you can make it to see me tonight after dinner for a short chat to organize a regular appointment. Harry Potter, you are welcome too. _

_Madame Pomfrey. _

Harry smiled at the letter and then Ron passed it to Hermione who beamed at them again.

Once they had finished dinner Ron and Harry said goodbye to Hermione and walked to the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey. They found her in the hospital wing closing all the curtains for the night.

"Oh hello Ron, Harry!" She said as she saw them come in. "So glad you could make it." She said walking towards them. "Come over to my office…" Ron and Harry followed her and sat down on the seats and she sat behind her desk like the doctors.

"So Professor Dumbledore told me your situation, I'm very happy for you," Pomfrey smiled, "What day would you be able to see me the same time each week, it would only be for an hour." She asked Ron and he looked at his new timetable.

"Friday afternoons," Ron said looking up from his timetable and Pomfrey nodded.

"That's fine," She smiled and wrote it down. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions now?" Ron shook his head and she smiled. "Has any sickness started yet?" Ron shook his head, "I trust you are feeling hungrier then usual?" Ron nods again and Harry smiled to him. "And I'm guessing you are going to keep the baby?" Ron didn't nod straight away but looked to Harry and Harry put his hand onto Ron's knee.

"Yeah…" Ron said looking into Harry's eyes and Pomfrey smiled from the corner of Ron's eyes. Harry smiled and his eyes filled with tears as he squeezed Ron's knee.

"Thank you for your time," Pomfrey smiled and gestured that they can go. "See you on Friday, what time would you be coming?" Ron looked back to his timetable.

"4 o clock?" Ron said standing up and Pomfrey nodded. "See you then."

As soon as they were out of the hospital wing and into the hallway Harry lunged at Ron and kissed him deeply, telling him how much he loved him.

"We are going to have a baby…" Ron smiled and put a hand onto his stomach again and Harry copied him smiling.

**XD**


	18. Morning Sickness

**A/N so sorry for posting the same chapter! It was like 3am!! Here is the real chapter 18… Kinky ending… I haven't had one for a while. **

The next morning Harry and Ron reluctantly got out of the cosy warm bed into the cold air of the dorm room. When Ron took off his pyjama top to change he started examining himself in the only mirror in the room. Harry just sighed at him so Ron carried on getting dressed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts class after breakfast and as they expected they came across Draco and his followers. Ron tried to avoid Draco but as usual he stepped into his way and Harry held onto Ron's hand ignoring everyone looking at it.

"He's not got bored with you yet then?" Draco spat looking to Ron and Harry squeezed his hand tighter. "Pretty bad taste you have, Potter."

"Piss off, Malfoy; no one gives a shit what you say anymore." Ron said his voice low and fierce. Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked to Harry, he opened his mouth to retaliate when the classroom door opened and the new professor stood staring at him through his glasses. Malfoy pushed past Ron and Harry, making them let go of each others hands and strutted into the classroom first. Another Slytherin tried to follow and pushed into Ron but Ron just pushed him onto the floor and walked into the classroom.

Everyone found out that the new teacher was incredibly boring as soon as he opened his mouth; he had a monotone boring voice everyone hated to hear. After what seemed like weeks the lessons was over and everyone quickly left the classroom. Ron stood up and realised that he actually felt quite sick and Harry noticed the odd look on his face.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Harry asked grabbing his hand.

"I feel really sick…" Ron said holding his stomach with his other hand.

"Do you want some water?" Harry asked digging into his bag but Ron shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ron said rushing off to the nearest toilets with Harry and Hermione chasing him. Harry arrived in the boys' toilets a few minutes after Ron and Ron was in a cubicle. Harry leant on the outside of the door waiting for Ron to come out.

"Do you think it's the morning sickness?" Harry said once he heard Ron was stirring, and he got out of the way of the door. Ron came out looking very pale and he washed his mouth with water and then his face.

"Maybe…" Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"Do you think it's worth telling Madame Pomfrey? She said if anything develops tell her…" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"I'll be seeing her on Friday anyway…" Harry sighed at Ron; _he never cares about himself enough._ Harry thought and kissed Ron's cheek.

- - - - - -

After a long day Ron was happy when he could finally eat some dinner. The sick feeling had worn off and he was hungrier then ever.

"You're still hungry?" Harry laughed after Ron was filling his plate up with another helping of dinner.

"Got lots of pudding to eat yet…" Ron smiled and pointed to the chocolate cake. Harry and Hermione sat and waited for Ron to finish eating, Hermione still beaming at him.

"Do you have to watch me?" Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione who both nodded. "Do you have to smile all the time?"

"I'm just so proud of you!" Hermione said and Neville turned around.

"Why?" Neville asked and they just stared at him.

"Erm… well because of… Draco." Hermione said avoiding Neville's gaze.

"Oh yeah we all are!" He smiled and continued eating his cake.

"I'd almost forgotten about that…" Ron smiled. "Well I'm finished eating, I feel pretty full… for now." Ron added when Harry smiled at him. Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking out of the hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So your sickness has started now?" Hermione said casually as they climbed the staircases.

"I guess so… how long does it last?" Ron asked.

"Oh it varies… but a few weeks usually." Hermione said and Ron groaned. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can give you something for it."

"Make sure you tell her about it, Ron." Harry said as they climbed into the portrait hole. The common room had a few pupils in sitting around on the chairs or doing homework.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "See you in the morning." She smiled and went to the girls' common room.

"Want to see if the dorm is empty?" Ron asked with a wink and Harry nodded.

They got up to the dorm and went in to see only Seamus snoring loudly in his bed. Harry pulled Ron onto his bed and pulled the curtains and cast the spells so they wouldn't move. Ron lay on his back and pulled Harry on top of him and kissed him passionately. Ron's hands went down Harry's back to his backside and found their way under his trousers. Ron stroked Harry's skin and found his entrance and started to push his fingers into him. Harry moaned and broke the kiss and pushed down onto Ron's fingers, Ron withdrew and took off Harry's top. Ron sat up with Harry on his lap and took off his own top and then looked at his stomach and blushed. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed and kissed Ron's chubby stomach lightly. Ron pulled Harry's jaw up and kissed him deeply then Harry broke it off and took off his trousers and then Ron's. Harry straddled Ron again, feeling his bare erection rubbing into him he pushed into it and Ron moaned.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said as Ron was ready and he reached onto the floor and gave Ron a condom. Ron smiled and prepared himself and then Harry took charge. Harry rubbed Ron's thighs and then groped his erection and pushed down onto it, feeling it fill himself up. Harry groaned as Ron bucked his hips up into Harry pushing into him as far as he could go. Harry moved up and down on Ron and Ron's hands found Harry's erection and he started pumping him. Ron sat up and pulled Harry into a kiss moaning loudly, still pumping Harry. Harry's hands found Ron's back and his nails dug into Ron's skin but he didn't care. Ron quickened his thrusts upwards and kissed Harry's neck until he knew he was close so he pulled Harry's lips to his and kissed him passionately, with one last thrust Ron released but he kept kissing Harry and Harry burst into Ron's hand. Ron lay back down and Harry got off of Ron and cleaned himself up, Ron sorted himself out and they lay together and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you, Ron with all my heart…" Harry said into Ron's ear and he put an arm over Ron's waist and cupped his stomach.

"I love you too," Ron whispered and closed his eyes he was feeling quite tired now.


	19. Redheads

**A/N sorry again for the mix-up… thanks for all the reviews again! **

Harry woke up to Ron getting out of bed in a rush; he found his glasses in time to see Ron go into the bathroom holding his stomach.

"Poor Ron…" Harry sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He could hear Ron in the bathroom and after a few minutes he heard the shower and then he came out looking pale. Harry took him into a hug and Ron sighed deeply.

"I feel awful…" Ron said and then he sat onto his bed, his hair draping over his face. Harry knelt in front of him and looked up into his eyes then kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you…" Harry said and Ron looked at him asking him why, "For putting up with all this, for us, our baby." Harry continued and Ron blushed.

"I'm getting a bump…" Ron whispered and Harry's eyes widened, he looked around the dorm quickly and then put a hand to Ron's stomach. Ron was right he could feel his stomach was getting bigger slowly. "I'll have to wear a bigger shirt…" Ron smiled and held Harry's hand.

"Let's get some breakfast," Harry said getting up and Ron nodded happily.

They both got dressed and went into the common room and found Hermione and started walking down to the hall.

"Your looking great, Ron," Hermione beamed when no one was around to listen.

"Err thanks then…" Ron smiled a little confused.

"Your shirts tight," Hermione said answering Ron's expression. Ron blushed and pulled his robes together and Ron pulled his hand away and held it.

"Don't worry, you look amazing…" Harry said squeezing Ron's hand. They arrived at the hall and had some breakfast, Ron eating nearly three times as much as everyone else.

"When have you got your next appointment?" Hermione asked when Ron finally stopped eating.

"Tomorrow," he answered and then gulped down some pumpkin juice.

"Tell me everything, ok?" Hermione said getting up, "I have to get going now I'll see you both later!" Hermione said and Ron and Harry waved her goodbye and Harry looked at the time.

"We still have a few hours until Divination…" Harry said and Ron put his head on his hand. "Want to go outside?" Ron nodded and they got up and started walking out of the hall, Ron made sure to grab any extra food on the way out he could. They got outside and the fresh cool air hit their skin and Ron breathed deeply.

"That's better you've got some colour in your cheeks now," Harry said when Ron's cheeks got a nice rosy glow.

"I can't help it if I'm pale…" Ron smile and kissed Harry's lips lightly. They walked down to the place where they normally sat and looked at the lake and Harry sat down first.

"The ground is hard…" Harry said patting it when Ron was wandering if it was wet. Ron sat down next to Harry and stretched his legs out, leaning on his hands. Harry looked to Ron and then his stomach; the way he was sitting made his bump stick out nicely. Ron noticed and went to move but Harry put a hand on his leg to stop him and smiled. Harry and Ron sat chatting about how they were going to let people know about the pregnancy at school.

"I think we should just let them notice it later on…" Ron said with a hand on his bump, "How long has it been now?" Ron asked thinking back to when they last had unprotected sex.

"About 5 weeks I think… It was before Christmas." Harry said thinking back to the night Ron had the painful jolts in his stomach.

"Over a month already…" Ron said with wide eyes and Harry nodded. "My back's beginning to ache sitting like this; probably time we went to class anyway." Ron said getting up from the ground with Harry's help. They strolled back through the grass and into the castle and held hands all the way to the classroom, ignoring the looks of other pupils, especially Slytherin's. They reached the class and went inside, they were earlier then everyone else and they couldn't see Professor Trelawney either. Ron and Harry sat opposite each other with the glowing ball between them and waited for Trelawney to pop up. Then Harry saw her appear from behind her desk and she bumped her head on it when she realised there were people in the room.

"I thought I sensed someone was in here…" Trelawney said ignoring the fact Ron was laughing at her hitting her head, she walked towards him with her eyes being enlarged by her glasses and stared through them at him. "I can feel something to do with you…" She said and she put a hand over Ron's head and closed her eyes. "Ahhh…" She said and opened her eyes and smiled at Ron and then to Harry. "Congratulations!" She said and Ron looked worriedly towards Harry and she noticed his expression. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She smiled and patted Ron on the head heavily and turned around and sat to her desk, lighting some more incense. A few minutes later a few students started to arrive.

"All that incense makes me dizzy…" Ron said as they left the classroom after class. And then Harry's heart sank as he looked to Ron and saw Draco stalking up behind him with a smug smile, Ron saw Harry's expression and looked over his shoulder. "Shit…" Ron murmured as Draco started walking beside him.

"Alright, gay boys?" Draco smirked at Ron's expression. Harry didn't want Ron to loose his temper again because when he did that would be it; maybe red heads really were more fiery. "Don't ignore me, use your manners." Draco said and stopped in front of Ron.

"Why do you insist on pissing us off?" Harry said before Ron could do anything, Draco looked at him as a piece of dirt. "Everyone knows Ron can beat you up." Draco did not like Harry standing up to him and embarrassing him like that so he pushed Harry backwards and he fell back into a wall. Ron stepped forward and shoved Draco even harder and he stumbled and fell again. Harry grabbed hold of Ron's arm before he could do anymore damage and held him back.

"Don't, Ron." Harry warned and Draco got back up.

"Just leave them alone!" Neville shouted from behind and everyone looked at him and he went bright pink.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, please continue on your way." Professor Trelawney's voice came echoing down the stairs. Draco looked up and snarled at her and reluctantly turned away from Harry and Ron after a long stare and Neville came through the crowd to them.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked Harry and Harry nodded. "Well done you pushed him over again!" Neville laughed to Ron who was still really angry and few other pupils agreed with Neville. Ron suddenly felt insecure with the amount of people who were staring at him and he pulled his robes around him hiding his stomach and started to walk away with Harry following.

"Ron, slow down," Harry said as he sprinted to keep up with Ron's long legs. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Harry… I'm just not ready for them all to know." Ron said with his eyes filling with tears. Harry held his arm to stop him and pulled him into a hug not caring who was watching.

"Don't be sorry, I understand," Harry whispered into Ron's ear and kissed his hair. Ron straightened up and smiled down at Harry.

"There you are!" Hermione said coming round the corner. "I just heard there was a fight with Malfoy again, what did you do?"

"Ron just pushed him over…" Harry smiled and Ron laughed.

"Boys…" Hermione sighed as they started to walk to the Gryffindor tower.

- - - - - -

After a long lesson of Potions with Professor Stewart and Malfoy glaring at them, Harry and Ron were finally in the comfort of the dorm room after filling up on dinner. Harry was laying on his bed with Ron laying his head on his chest listening to him breathe.

"I don't want to see Pomfrey tomorrow…" Ron said randomly breaking Harry out of his fantasy world.

"Why?" Harry asked stroking Ron's hair.

"It's like the doctors… You know I hate them."

"But she will only be telling you good news… And I'll be there every time," Harry said and he tapped Ron's nose lightly. "I love it when you're angry… You look so sexy and brave. Redheads are feistier I think…" Harry said and Ron looked up to Harry smiling and kissed his deeply. "And kinkier…" Harry said a little breathlessly when Ron broke the kiss.


	20. Emotional

**A/N Wow 80 reviews! I never thought I'd get anywhere as much as that! Thank you lot so much! It makes me want to do more.**

"Good morning…" Harry said leaning up to Ron and kissing him; Ron opened his eyes and smiled. Harry sat up and found his glasses and Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Why are we always the last ones in bed?" Ron laughed seeing all the empty beds.

"Because we have the busiest nights…" Harry smiled and Ron blushed. As Ron laughed he felt his stomach wake up and he felt sick suddenly.

"Great…" Ron said jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. Neville came into the dorm and tried to go into the bathroom when Harry jumped up and stood in the way.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Neville asked as Harry rushed in front of him, and then Neville heard Ron through the door "Is he ok?"

"Yeah… just ate something bad," Harry said leaning on the door so Neville couldn't go in. "He doesn't really want anyone going in there… and it's not a nice sight," Harry added and Neville nodded and left the dorm. Harry sighed and slid down onto the floor leaning on the door, Harry was picking at his nails waiting for Ron when he opened to door and Harry fell backwards into his legs. "Sorry…" Harry said getting up and hugging Ron, "That's it for today though…" He said trying to make Ron feel better; Ron slumped onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I hope this doesn't go on for long…" Ron mumbled and then Neville came back into the room.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and Ron looked to Harry worriedly.

"He's stopped being sick," Harry said quickly and Neville smiled and went into the bathroom. Ron looked at Harry asking him if Neville knew. "He just heard you throwing up; I said you had eaten something bad…" Harry said sitting next to Ron.

"People are going to realise soon… Look at my fat." Ron said straightening so Harry could see his stomach.

"Then let them…" Harry said putting a hand to his stomach and smiling.

"But what if I'm not ready!" Ron said a little louder.

"Well we can lie then…" Harry said trying to calm Ron down, he really was getting emotional over little things now. Ron bit his lip and nodded sadly then got up and started to change into his robes and so Harry did the same.

They walked down to the hall just the two of them as Hermione wasn't waiting in the common room, Ron didn't speak all the way, Harry could tell he was worrying if someone would notice or not. Ron was walking holding his robes together and his head down avoiding everyone. Harry even noticed Ron wasn't eating as much as he had been.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as Ron nibbled on some toast. "Why aren't you eating?" Ron put his toast down and stared at his hands. "Stop worrying, Ron…" Harry said putting a hand onto his.

"It's alright for you… your not the one who's got something growing inside him when it shouldn't be there." Ron said keeping his voice low so no one would hear. Harry stared at Ron for a second then took his hand off of his and started to eat silently. Ron huffed and continued eating and didn't say anything to Harry either.

"Finished?" Harry asked breaking the silence when they were both sitting there not eating and Ron nodded. They were about to get up when they saw Hermione had just arrived looking rather tried. "Where have you been?" Harry asked thankful he didn't have to look at Ron.

"I forgot that I had Ancient Runes homework to do, I've been up most of the night!" Hermione said slumping onto the bench and grabbing some breakfast.

"You forgot homework?" Harry laughed and Hermione nodded.

"How are you today, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron since he hadn't said anything.

"Still pregnant…" Ron said and then stood up and started walking out of the hall. Hermione looked at Harry as if to say 'what did I say?' and Harry shrugged and went after Ron.

"What's got into you today?" Harry said pushing Ron into a wall since it was the only way he could get him to stop walking. "And don't lie to me, I know when you do." He added when Ron thought about an answer.

"Sorry, Harry…" Ron said his voice changing pitch as he tried not to cry in the corridor. "It's just hard… I know we are in it together," He said when he saw Harry was about to say something like that. "But sometimes I realise that I am actually going to have a baby and it scares me…" Ron said and looked down. Harry sighed and lifted Ron's chin up and looked into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Ron," He said and pecked his lips quickly. "But please don't shut me out… talk to me, ok?" And Ron nodded so Harry hugged him. "Now, better get to class I guess…"

Ron and Harry went to Herbology and Ron cheered up through the two hours they were in there, this made Harry relax as well. After class Ron and Harry went to wash the mud off of their hands in the toilets, on their way out there were a group of students waiting for them and stared at them silently. Harry looked at Ron who looked just as confused as he did.

"What??" Ron demanded as the students followed him a few steps, but they turned around and walked off at Ron's shouting. "Fuckers…" Ron said as Harry took his hand.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed looking over his shoulders at them disappearing around a corner.

"Do you think they know?" Ron suddenly said as they walked to the hall for lunch.

"How would they?" Harry said as they sat down at the bench between the Gryffindor's.

"Maybe they've noticed…" Ron said crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Don't be silly… Eat some lunch we need to stay alert in Potions…" Harry said and Ron nodded and took some sandwiches.

After lunch they headed down to the dungeons for Potions and stood outside waiting for Hermione. Ron saw Draco striding up the corridor and he edged to Harry and looked to the floor shyly but to their surprise Draco just stared at them and walked past. Hermione came rushing down the corridor a couple of minutes later her bushy hair waving behind her.

"Why did I have to forget that homework…?" Hermione said breathing heavily.

The lesson passed reasonably quick Ron thought, but then again his mind was on other things. He also had noticed that there were no remarks about him and Harry from the Slytherin table which was odd, but he wasn't about to complain. After class Ron, Harry and Hermione went to sit outside until Ron and Harry had to go and see Madame Pomfrey.

"I'll see you in the common room later!" Hermione waved as Harry and Ron left her in the grounds to go to the hospital wing. Harry took Ron's hand as they reached the hospital wing and Ron squeezed it tightly as they went and sat in Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Hello boys!" Pomfrey said sitting down at her desk. "How are you?" Harry nudged Ron to get him to answer.

"Alright…" Ron said looking around the room awkwardly.

"So has your sickness started yet?" Pomfrey asked and Ron nodded. "When did it start?"

"A few days ago," Ron said and Pomfrey wrote something down.

"Something I haven't asked yet, do you know how far along you are?" Ron looked at Harry and he smiled.

"About 5 weeks we think," Ron said and Harry squeezed his hand, Pomfrey smiled and wrote it down.

"Does the sickness last long?"

"No, just when I wake up." Then Pomfrey nodded.

"Are you putting on some weight?" She asked politely with a smile and Ron nodded. "Good, good…" She repeated and wrote it down. "Now, something Professor Dumbledore asked me to talk about… Have you thought about when other pupils will start to notice the pregnancy, or were you planning on letting friends know?"

"I kind of thought I'd let them just realise…" Ron said quietly.

"Yes," Pomfrey nodded, "because obviously some pupils may end up asking a teacher about the situation, and if it comes up, are you happy with the teacher informing the student?" Pomfrey asked and Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.

"It's up to you…" Harry said squeezing his hand.

"It could be easier…" Ron said to Harry and then looked to Pomfrey and nodded.

"Lovely." She said and wrote something else down on the parchment.

"So have you had people asking?" Harry asked and Pomfrey looked up.

"No, not yet, but I feel we might do soon," Pomfrey said honestly and Ron nodded. "Well I think that's all my part done, is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"I don't think so," Ron said and looked to Harry who shook his head. "Oh actually, how long does the morning sickness last?" Ron said as he stood up to leave.

"It's different for the individual; it can last a few weeks to a month." Pomfrey smiled and Ron nodded sadly. Ron and Harry said goodbye and left the hospital wing and began to walk to the Gryffindor tower. Ron noticed more students staring at him even though they weren't holding hands this time and he couldn't help but think that they all knew. Ron finally reached the common room and sat on the sofa next to Hermione, making her jump because she didn't realise they came in since she was reading a book.

"So?" Hermione said as soon as she noticed them sitting there. Ron looked at Harry to explain to her and Harry looked around for anyone listening and then told her what had been said.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hermione said again to Ron and beamed at him. "I can't believe it's been over a month already…" Hermione said looking at Ron to Harry. "You'll start showing properly soon."

"Great…" Ron said pulling his robes over him again and Harry sighed.


	21. Whispered Words

**A/N I don't know why, but the thought of Ron pregnant is so hot… **

It was the weekend and there was a trip to Hogsmeade, Harry woke Ron up in time so he could go with Hermione and Harry would meet him there later.

"Come on, Ron…" Harry said shaking Ron's shoulder softly; Ron groaned and turned to Harry.

"I want to stay with you…" Ron said sitting up and Harry smiled.

"I'll meet you there! And you can get lots of sweets to munch on…" Harry said and Ron smiled but then his face almost turned green and Harry knew what was coming. After Ron emerged from the bathroom they got dressed and met Hermione and walked down to the courtyard together. Harry kissed Ron goodbye and winked to see him later in the usual spot, Ron and Hermione set off with the rest of the class.

"So how are you today, Ron? Still got the sickness?" Hermione asked when they walked at the back of the class and Ron nodded. "It will be over soon…" Hermione smiled.

"I hope so," Ron said looking around as they entered Hogsmeade. The class split up and went their separate ways around the town and Ron and Hermione went to a bench looking at the Shrieking Shack and waited for Harry to emerge from his invisibility cloak.

"I'll visit you every weekend in your paternity leave," Hermione said as they sat. Ron was about to talk but he heard footsteps down a path and his heart jumped hoping that it was Harry; he hadn't been away from him for this long since the beginning of term. But Ron's heart sank when he saw Malfoy strutting down to them with his followers behind. Hermione saw and put a hand on Ron's knee and Ron looked down to the ground.

"Look who we have here, boys." Draco said and stopped a few meters from Ron and Hermione who sat there in silence. "Ignoring us won't work, mate." Draco spat and Ron looked up with an expression that resembled the one when he had attacked him and Draco showed an expression of fear for a split second.

"I've found out something about you, Weasley." Draco said, and he spat the word Weasley. Ron's heart jumped into his throat but he stayed calm on the outside and Draco cackled. "I reckon I've hit the jackpot this time."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Hermione said standing up and staring at him. Ron nearly got up to stand beside her but then he would give Draco the best view of his stomach.

"Trust me Weasley, everyone is going to know." Draco threatened as if Hermione hadn't even spoken. Ron just sat and stared at Draco desperately, hoping that he would have some sort of sympathy for another human being but Draco continued to smirk and turned to walk away. As Draco turned his back on Ron, Harry appeared from thin air in front of him and Draco stepped back in horror. Harry had obviously heard what he said and he laid his fist into Draco's face and he fell back onto his backside with his followers picking him up. Draco stood up holding his bloody nose and glared at Harry but then ran around him quickly.

"You will pay for this, Potter! You and your ugly boyfriend!" Draco shouted as he ran through the trees.

"Fuck off!" Harry bellowed and then walked over to Ron and crouched down in front of him. "Are you ok?" Harry asked looking up to Ron who didn't answer. "What did he do to you?" Harry demanded.

"He said he knows…and will tell everyone." Ron said in barely a whisper.

"What? How?" Harry asked and looked to Hermione.

"He might not have meant the pregnancy, Ron…" Hermione said but she didn't have enough belief in her own words.

"Well you said it's better for them to find out by themselves to Pomfrey… At least we won't have to tell everyone." Harry said trying to get Ron to look at him.

"Yeah maybe, anyway… I'm hungry," Ron said getting up and Harry nearly fell over. Ron helped him up and Harry kissed and hugged him, Hermione walking ahead feeling awkward. Harry didn't expect Ron to get over this that quickly, but maybe he was accepting the fact people will soon realize the news. "Let's go to Honeydukes!" Ron said grabbing Harry's hand and catching up with Hermione. They were soon back into the high street and they could see Hogwarts' pupils everywhere and Ron didn't stay happy for long. Even Hermione noticed more people staring at Ron more then usual.

The trio went into the ever over-crowded sweet shop and looked around at all the amazing sweets they could buy, Ron went to the counter with an armful of sweets and Hermione bought a lollypop the size of her head. Harry finally decided to buy some heart shapes chocolates for Ron when he wasn't looking. They spent the rest of the time they had left sitting in the tavern drinking butter beer until Harry had to leave to get back to school before anyone notices.

- - - - - -

Ron went up into the dorm room where Harry said to meet him when they got back; he opened the door to see Harry laying on his bed waiting for him. Ron sat down on the bed and took him into a deep kiss whispering the words 'I love you' between kisses. Harry put his index finger to Ron's lips and Ron stopped kissing him and Harry dug under his pillow and pulled out a chocolate box.

"They're for you," Harry said passing them to Ron. Ron opened the box to see all the heart shaped chocolates, they had been bewitched the spell out 'I love you Ron' with one letter on each chocolate that sparkled. Ron smiled and kissed Harry intimately again and then fed him one of his chocolates.

"Thanks, Harry…" Ron smiled as Harry ate one and Ron tried one for himself. "They are lovely!" Each chocolate he tried they tasted differently but they were equally as nice. Ron soon ate through the whole box; Harry only ate a couple since he knew Ron needed to keep eating now. Ron insisted that Harry ate the last chocolate and as it melted in Harry's mouth, Ron kissed him and used his tongue to taste the chocolate.

Ron worked his mouth down Harry's torso tasting the skin that he yearned for each day, Ron unbuttoned Harry's shirt slowly licking his lips and Harry smiled down to him. Ron nibbled at Harry's stomach and the hair coming from his trousers and undone his jeans and pulled them down, rubbing his crotch through his boxers. Harry groaned as Ron pulled down his boxers and began kissing up and down his growing erection; Ron teased him by licking the tip lightly leaving Harry needing Ron's touch. Ron took in the whole of Harry's length leaving him gasping for air as he quickened his pace ignoring when Harry hit the back of his throat. Ron was a little uncomfortable leaning over like this because of his stomach, but he didn't want to stop. As Ron took Harry in one last time he released into his mouth and Ron enjoyed the taste in contrast to the chocolate. Ron straightened up and held his stomach as Harry recovered.

"That was for the chocolates…" Ron said rubbing his stomach and Harry laughed.

"I'll buy you them more often then…" Harry winked.


	22. Months

**A/N let'****s see if I can get 100 reviews? Even the thought of it seems strange for me… I have readers!! Ha ha **

Harry and Ron spent the next Sunday lazing about on the grass talking and doing little bits of work; Hermione would sit with them for a while then go to the library or to an extra class. Ron sat cross legged opposite to Harry and Harry would keep looking up to look at Ron's stomach every now and then.

At dinnertime they worked their way back inside, ignoring the stares of the pupils. They sat at the table and Ron began to eat when he noticed someone behind him.

"Is it true?" A Ravenclaw that Ron hadn't even seen before asked.

"What?" Ron asked and the Ravenclaw shook his head and walked off.

"Ignore them…" Hermione said looking at Ron's expression. Ron continued eating his pile of dinner when he heard someone whisper his name and he looked around to see a group of Hufflepuff's staring at him. Ron turned back to his dinner and tried to ignore it but whenever he glimpsed upwards he could see more people staring at him. Ron suddenly stood up and walked quickly out of the hall, Harry just realized when he was half way out and he ran after him. Hermione gave as many people evil looks as she followed them as well. Harry caught up with Ron he was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands breathing deeply and rapidly.

"They all know… Harry they know…" Ron said his voice shaking and breathless.

"Calm down, Ron…" Harry said sitting next to him and taking him into his arms. Hermione came out the hall a few seconds later and rushed over to Ron and Harry and sat on a lower step looking up to Ron holding his knee gently. The door opened to the hall and Draco came striding out, Ron braced himself for something but Draco just smirked to him and continued to walk to the dungeons.

"Bastard…" Ron said and watched Draco disappear.

"I know…" Harry said stroking Ron's red hair. Hermione patted Ron's knee gently.

"They will all get over it soon enough," She smiled and Ron sighed.

"Still got 8 months to go yet…" Ron huffed.

"Well… nearly 7 now," Harry smiled, Ron nodded and Hermione beamed at them again.

"Want to go to the common room?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded, Harry kissed his head and they stood up. Harry took Ron's hand and they all went up to the common room.

"So have you thought about any names?" Hermione asked as they checked the common room to see if they were alone. Ron looked to Harry and shook his head then sat down.

"Haven't thought about anything like that…" Ron said playing with Harry's fingers.

"I hope they have your hair," Harry smiled and Ron frowned.

"Why?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Because it's beautiful," Harry said kissing his head again.

"And they will get the piss taken out of them all their life…" Ron sighed and Harry nudged him playfully and then he smiled.

"And green eyes," Hermione smiled and Ron thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. Other Gryffindor's started coming from dinner into the common room, some first years quickly walked past Harry and Ron like they had a disease then Neville came in and sat with them.

"Is it true?" Neville asked quietly and Harry looked to Ron to answer and Ron nodded. "That's amazing… How?" Neville asked clearly confused and Hermione took over the conversation, taking it so in-depth that Ron almost lost the plot even though he knew it already. Neville nodded slowly after Hermione had finished and smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly 2 months," Ron said then smiled gingerly when Neville looked to his stomach.

"How many people know?" Harry asked breaking Neville's stare.

"Well everyone has been saying different things…" Neville thought for a second. "I even heard that Hermione was the pregnant one!" He said and Hermione looked insulted.

"I hope you told whoever it was that I am most certainly not pregnant!" And Neville looked scared of her.

"Y-Yes of course!" Neville stuttered and Ron shot Hermione and glance so she smiled at him.

"Did Malfoy start it?" Ron asked bitterly and Neville thought for a moment and then nodded. "I knew it…" Ron said and Harry squeezed his knee.

"How did he know?" Neville asked Harry and Ron shrugged.

"Just found me when I was in Hogsmeade and said he knows and will tell everyone…" Ron said thinking back.

"Do you reckon he heard us talking?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged again.

"Oh well I'm tired," Ron said standing up and Harry stood up next to him.

"Goodnight boys," Hermione smiled and pulled out a book to read. Harry and Ron went upstairs followed by Neville and then Neville went into the bathroom. Ron collapsed onto his bed with Harry next to him, staring at him.

"What?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"It'll get easier…" Harry said and kissed Ron's forehead. Ron nodded then pulled a pillow under his head and faced the ceiling. Harry pulled the curtains around them both and got comfortable next to Ron and put his arm around his waist, kissing his neck softly whilst stroking his stomach.

**Sorry the updates are slow, I'm back at college so be nice. **


	23. Tobey

**A/N only 7 months left! **

Ron woke up Monday morning expecting to be ill but the sickness didn't occur.

"That's good then," Harry smiled as Ron sat yawning.

"Shows that I'm getting along…" Ron said not so convinced. This was another big step for him and Harry knew it even if Ron didn't say it aloud. Harry sat next to Ron and took him into a hug stroking his hair softly. Once ready for breakfast Ron stood staring at the door out of the dorm room wondering if there would be loads of people waiting to stare at him. Harry took his hand and led him down the stairs defensively, Ron staring at the worn carpet as they entered the common room.

"Hello boys!" Hermione's voice came and Ron looked up to see a surprisingly empty common room. "How are you this morning, Ron?" she asked.

"Better… No sickness today," Ron added with a smile and Hermione nodded and smiled.

"That's a good sign," She said as they left the dorm room. There were a few students in the hallway and they all turned to see Ron come out of the portrait. Ron pulled his robes around himself loosely and Harry squeezed his hand tightly.

They reached the hall and Ron looked as worried as ever, as they reached the doors Harry pecked Ron's cheek.

"I love you," He whispered and Ron closed his eyes listening to Harry's breath, giving him some confidence. Harry noticed a lot more students then usual turning their heads to see who had entered the hall and then following them to the seats they sat at. Ron stared at his food and ate slowly, he's eyes darting upwards every now and then cautiously and Harry kept his hand on Ron's knee for support.

The week passed pretty quickly for Harry as he watched Ron to see how he was coping; there weren't any outbreaks of offence from Malfoy like there usually was. Ron soon found himself answering questions to Madame Pomfrey again on the Friday.

"My sickness has stopped," Ron said as they sat down in her office, she smiled and nodded.

"If I am correct, you are 11 weeks now? 2 months and 2 weeks?" Pomfrey asked and Ron nodded after a second. "If you would like I could use an ultra scan so you can see the progress of your baby and maybe even the sex." She said and Ron looked to Harry.

"It's up to you," Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

"Great, if you could lay on the bed for me." Pomfrey said gesturing to the bed. Ron lay on the bed still holding Harry's hand as he stood next to him. Pomfrey lifted Ron's shirt showing his bloated tummy and pointed her wand at it. She used the same technique as the doctors, the screen appeared from thin air and it turned to face Ron and Harry. On the little screen Ron could see a little black and while picture, it didn't look like much but what he could see is that it was moving.

"Here, is your baby." Pomfrey said pointing to a mass of colour. Ron looked at it for a moment then he could work out a shape of a curled up baby. Harry beamed at the screen and kissed Ron's hair squeezing his hand tighter.

"Can you tell the sex of it yet?" Harry asked eagerly and Pomfrey examined the picture.

"I'm afraid I can't yet, it is too curled up for me to examine it properly. I should be able to tell in the next few weeks if you want to know." Ron smiled and nodded and Harry beamed again. Pomfrey lowered her wand and the screen disappeared and she pulled down Ron's shirt again. Ron sat and dangled his long legs off the side of the bed.

"Have you had people asking you about it yet?" Ron asked looked to his feet. Pomfrey looked at them for a second and then nodded slightly.

"Quite a lot of people, yes." She said and sat back at her desk.

"So they all know?" Ron asked and Pomfrey nodded.

"You did say they could tell people…" Harry said seeing Ron's expression and he nodded.

"Yeah I know. Now we know why people have been staring." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ron. You are being stared at because you are such a big thing in the wizarding world, this sort of magic hasn't occurred for a long, long time." Pomfrey smiled. "You should be proud." She said and gestured that they could go when they wanted. Ron slid off of the bed and held Harry's hand out of the hospital wing.

"You remember what she said…" Harry smiled and swung his arm so Ron's shoulder was pulled down slightly.

"Maybe…" Ron smiled pulling Harry's arm the other way and they both laughed.

- - - - - -

A few weeks went by and Harry watched as Ron's stomach grew quite large and it showed through his robes. Ron seemed miserable and ached from head to toe and Harry would do what he could to help him out. He was 4 months into the pregnancy now and they were on there way to the hospital wing to find out the sex of the baby. Ron was lying on the bed and Pomfrey examined the screen and then beamed at him.

"I can now tell you what it is." She smiled and Ron's heart leapt. Harry looked to him and they both nodded to Pomfrey. "It is a boy." Pomfrey said and Ron kissed Harry's hand that was holding his.

"With red hair and green eyes…" Harry said as they left the hospital wing.

"Let's tell Hermione," Ron said happily and they found her in the library.

"What?" Hermione asked as the boys turned up beaming at her.

"We know what sex the baby is…" Harry said swinging Ron's arm.

"Oh? Tell me!" Hermione said almost dropping her book on the floor.

"I think I'll make you wait…" Ron smiled and Hermione's expression fell. "It's a boy," Ron said and Hermione jumped into him hugging him almost knocking him and Harry over.

"That's great!" She beamed finally letting them go. "You can start thinking about names now!" Hermione said and Ron looked at Harry.

"That'll be fun," Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

"It is true then!" a Hufflepuff said to another from behind a stack of books. Ron's heart sank and Hermione shooed them away seeing Ron's expression.

"So have you any ideas?" She asked trying to cheer Ron up again. Ron thought for a second and shook his head. The trio worked their way up to the common room discussing possible names, the name Tobey stood out to Ron after Harry had suggested it.

"Tobey Weasley-Potter…" Ron said trying to get used to the sound of the name. "Tobey Potter-Weasley…" he said sitting on the sofa next to Harry.

"Weasley-Potter is better. Your name should go first…" Harry said and Ron kissed his cheek.

"We'll cross that when we get to it…" Ron smiled and Hermione just beamed watching them. A group of first years came into the common room and made sure the walk past Ron slowly trying to get a look at him as they went, Hermione and Harry giving them evil looks as they went.

"I can't believe you've only got 5 months left…" Hermione said breaking the silence. Ron looked up from his shoes and smiled. "You aren't really showing that much… He'll show soon." Hermione smiled and Ron and Harry stroked his tummy gently.


	24. MoodSwings

**A/N sorry the updates are really slow. I've had a writers block and busy with college and working. But I'm watching Harry Potter now so I have my muse!**

Another few weeks went by and Ron was now on his 5th month and as far as they knew everything was going fine. Pomfrey continued her check ups on Ron and his mother wrote asking how he was. More students began to stare at Ron as the news spread to nearly every pupil in school found out and he's stomach grew.

"I don't want to go…" Ron sighed as Harry was poking at him to get him up. "I'm fed up with being stared at…" Harry sighed back at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"That's because we have something special… that hardly anyone else has ever had." Harry said and smiled at him. "Now come on… or we will miss breakfast." Harry added with the hope that the thought of breakfast would get Ron to move. Ron rolled his eyes knowing what Harry was doing and got up slowly and looked around the empty common room then watched Harry take off his pyjamas. Ron slowly took off his top and looked down to his baby bump and Harry smiled, he knew Ron was still self conscious about it but he was getting better. Ron put on a clean shirt and buttoned it up, the buttons were pulling now around his stomach and he sighed again.

"I really need some new shirts…" Ron said tugging at it like it would make it stretch. Harry pulled his hands away and held them tight smiling at him, then he bent down and kissed Ron's stomach. "Harry…" Ron mumbled and pushed him backwards. "You know I get…"

"Weird with your stomach…" Harry finished off the sentence getting up and facing Ron. Ron shrugged and continued getting dressed and so did Harry, then they went down to the Hall for breakfast.

Ron hadn't said much since the dorm room apart from a couple of grunts when Harry would try to spark up a conversation, they were now sitting eating silently listening to the chatter of everyone else. Harry noticed more people walking past Ron and whispering about him and Ron noticed this too. Harry put a hand onto his leg and squeezed it and Ron turned to him and smiled thankfully. Harry kept his hand there until they left reminding Ron that he was always there for him.

"We better get to class…" Harry said tapping Ron's leg and snapping him out of his daze. "You haven't eaten much…" Harry said noticing the cereal Ron had left.

"Not hungry," Ron shrugged standing up and pulling his robes around himself. Harry followed him out and grabbed his hand not caring who was watching, Ron smiled a thanks and they walked to class.

"There you two are!" Hermione said as they waited outside of Potions. "I waited but I had to go and get some homework done," She said and Harry looked at Ron to say he wouldn't get up and Hermione smiled. "I should have known," She laughed. But her laughter was interrupted by the shout of Malfoy telling a first year to get out of his way. Ron shrunk into the background behind some people trying to hide from being the point of Malfoy's insults.

"Why, is that Weasley's hair I see?" Malfoy said proudly and Ron leant into the wall, his efforts didn't work. "Not hiding back there are you?" Malfoy shouted and the students parted so he had direct view of Ron.

"Why do I have to be tall…?" Ron sighed as Malfoy walked up to him.

"How are you getting along, Weasley?" Draco asked and Ron looked at him clearly confused.

"What do you want?" Ron mumbled and Draco smiled.

"Just curious on how our first pregnant student is," Draco answered looking around proudly at the gathering crowd. There a few whispered and giggles from the crowd and Ron stood silently staring at Draco.

"Ok until you turned up," Harry said stepping slightly in front of Ron, shielding him from the world. Draco's eyes went to Harry and he sneered.

"Can't he answer for himself?" Draco spat and pushed Harry out of the way.

"Don't touch him!" Ron shouted and stepped towards Draco who smiled evilly at him.

"It's ok, Ron," Harry whispered putting a hand to Ron's arm to stop him. "I don't want you getting worked up…" Harry said and Ron looked at him clearly insulted.

"Aww, look at them bickering." Draco jeered and Ron shot him a look.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ron shouted getting angry.

"Ron…" Harry warned and Ron looked at back him. Ron suddenly pushed past Harry and strode out of sight with everyone including Draco looking after him.

"Looks like he's having a mood swing!" Draco laughed and Harry glared at him then ran after Ron.

"Ron!" Harry called as he saw his best friend in almost a run away from him. Harry followed him outside into the grounds and he saw Ron sat on a rock by the lake.

Harry had finally walked over all the grass and stood next to Ron who didn't acknowledge that he had turned up. Harry sighed and sat on the grass next to the rock Ron was on and didn't say anything but looked out across the lake. Ron looked down to Harry quickly, secretly happy that he had followed him even though he wasn't showing it. The fact that he followed and is sitting next to him now shows just how much he cares for him.

"I love you," Ron smiled down to Harry who was startled and looked up to him then smiled.

"I love you too," Harry said getting up and sitting on the rock with Ron. Ron put his head on Harry's shoulder, his hair falling down over his face and Harry stroked it behind his ear.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered and Harry put his finger on Ron's lips and pulled his chin up and kissed him. "I suppose we should go to lesson…" Ron said glumly sitting up straight.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will understand if we have to stay out here for a while…" Harry smiled and Ron nodded.

The boys sat holding hands staring into the lake and the scenery of the grounds. They didn't talk for hours until Hermione came out to find them after her lessons.

"Everyone's been talking about you… Snape was not happy." Hermione said as she sat on the grass heavily. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes and Harry kissed his hand, Hermione looked at them and beamed. "Made up, then?" She smiled and Ron laughed lightly.


	25. Kicks and Kisses

**A/N A longer chapter. Thanks for everyone's reviews and support!! If it wasn't for you I would never have gotten this far on this story! **

Harry woke up early and smiled looking over to Ron sleeping peacefully. Harry decided to go down to the hall and get some breakfast for Ron. Harry came back up with a trey of breakfast hidden under his invisibility cloak and set it down on the bed next to Ron. Harry noticed Ron start to stir so he pecked him on the forehead and Ron opened his eyes and smiled, he's eyes went to the trey of food and he sat up pulling his top over his bump. Harry took a bite of toast then passed it to Ron who smiled and started to eat.

"What's the occasion?" Ron asked eating the toast and Harry beamed.

"Your sixth month," Harry said excitedly and Ron's smile faded. Ron nodded with a little smile and his eyes dropped and he carried on eating. "What?" Harry asked leaning forward and putting a hand on Ron's knee. Ron shrugged so Harry tapped at his knee and Ron sighed and put down his fork.

"I'm scared…" Ron said looking out of the window; Harry squeezed his knee in a comforting way.

"So am I…" Harry said with a smile. "We'll get through it, together." Harry said stroking Ron's knee softly. Ron sighed then smiled and leant forward into a deep kiss with Harry. Ron broke the kiss and blushed then took a sip of his pumpkin juice and offered it to Harry.

After his breakfast in bed Ron sat watching Harry get dressed who was doing it slower then usual to tease Ron, then suddenly Ron gripped his stomach and Harry rushed over to the bed.

"What is it?" Harry asked kneeling on the floor leaning on the bed. But when Ron looked up from his stomach there was a slight smile even though he looked worried.

"He's kicking!" Ron said with wide eyes and grabbed Harry's hand putting it to his stomach. Harry beamed as he felt a slight movement in Ron's bump, "Harry, he's kicking…" Ron said still smiling and Harry beamed and nodded. They sat there with their hands on Ron's tummy for a few minutes until the baby stopped. Harry pushed himself up and onto the bed and leant into Ron and kissed him deeply, using his hands to feel through his long hair. They smiled at each other then Harry continued getting dressed since he had only put on his trousers.

The boys got dressed and went down into the common room and sat in the chairs, snuggled together in the cold morning air of the castle. Since they had eaten they sat and watched everybody rise and go out to have their breakfast and then they saw Hermione emerge from the dorm room looking like she hadn't slept all night.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as she sat on the chair opposite Harry and Ron.

"I've been interrogated all night!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice and she put her hands over her eyes.

"Why?" Ron said lifting his head from Harry's shoulder to get a straighter view of Hermione who sighed and put her hands down.

"About you…" Hermione said and Ron put his head back onto Harry's shoulder with a huff. "They were asking about how you are, how it happened, if you're keeping it…" Hermione said her voice getting quieter as a group of people walked past and she watched them giving them an evil look when they stared at Ron.

"Just tell them I'm having triplets or something to shut them up…" Ron sighed and Harry stroked his cheek with a giggle.

"The baby was kicking this morning," Harry said suddenly remembering the news. Hermione's eyes lit up and she beamed with excitement. "I got to feel it!"

"Is that the first time?" Hermione asked leaning forward on her chair.

"The first time I've felt it that much, yeah…" Ron said stroking his stomach lightly.

"It's the sixth month today," Harry said stroking Ron's tummy too and Hermione smiled ecstatically.

"It's all happening so quick." Hermione said staring at Ron who was looking around the room shyly trying to avoid her gaze.

"And I still can't get used to it…" Ron said into his hand and he bit his nails. Just as Harry was about to speak a first year came rushing up to Ron and held out a letter at arms length.

"I was ordered to bring it straight to you." The first year said and Ron took it slowly then he turned and walked away without another word. Ron looked at the letter and it was just addressed with his name in what Harry thought was Dumbledore's handwriting. Harry hurried Ron to open it and he read it over his shoulder.

_Ronald Weasley, (and you Harry.)_

_Could you please visit me at some point today, I have an important discussion waiting for you. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S I like pancakes in the mornings._

"What do you think that's about?" Ron asked Harry as they passed the letter to Hermione to read.

"What everything has been about lately probably…" Harry said shrugging and putting his hand onto Ron's stomach again.

"Pancakes?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows and Harry giggled.

"That's the password…" Harry said quietly and Ron nodded feeling a little silly. Hermione passed the letter back then looked at her watch.

"Why don't you go now? You've got a while until lessons." She said looking up from her watch and standing up herself. "I have to go now, tell me everything later!" She chirped as she left the common room.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked Ron and Ron shrugged. "Ok, get up…" Harry said standing up and Ron stayed sitting. Harry sighed and tugged at Ron's arms to stand him up, when he got him to stand Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply in front of anyone who was in the room. They broke the kiss and a few students giggled and others had looks of disgust but they didn't care, they walked out hand in hand and headed for Dumbledore's office.

They reached the stone gargoyle and Harry said the word pancakes and it sprang to life and moved out the way. They went up the stone stairs and Harry knocked loudly on the door and then he heard Dumbledore say to go in. Dumbledore was not sat in his chair where Harry was expecting him but he was looking out of his window smiling serenely, which Harry did expect.

"Ah, sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said as the boys entered. They sat at the two chairs facing Dumbledore's desk and then the professor took his seat. "How are you today?" Dumbledore asked and Ron shrugged.

"Ok, sir thanks." Ron said nervously and Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"I trust you are wondering the meaning of the letter," Harry and Ron nod to the professor and he nods again. "Well as you may have noticed the news about you has spread fast, naturally like anything that shouldn't be known does, and I thought it would be a good idea to do a talk about you and Harry and teenage pregnancies." Professor Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles to Ron then Harry. "Obviously I would need your confirmation to talk about you…" The professor said to the lack of conversation from the boys. Harry nudged Ron lightly to get him to respond to their head teacher.

"Erm, well…" Ron started and then looked to Harry for the answer.

"It's up to you, Ron," Harry smiled and Ron looked down to the floor.

"I guess if I'd have known more about it all it would have helped… So if you doing this would help people in the future then I don't see why not…" Ron said slowly thinking about each word as he said it. Dumbledore smiled happily and nodded to Ron and Harry patted his knee.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said nodding his head to Ron who smiled. "How is everything going with you?"

"Better, yeah." Ron said honestly and Dumbledore nodded again. "Madam Pomfrey said everything is ok so far." Ron said smiling.

"Good, good…" Dumbledore said and then got up from his chair. Harry knew it was time for them to go and stood up gesturing for Ron to copy. "I hope to see you both soon." Dumbledore smiled and Harry and Ron nodded and said goodbye and left his office.

"You didn't just say that to please him did you?" Harry said taking Ron's hand as they walked down the corridor.

"I thought I did but now I think it'll be good for other students…" Ron said squeezing Harry's hand.

"You're great…" Harry smiled squeezing his back. "I love you."


	26. The Speach

**A/N again sorry for slow updates. I'm sort of stuck on ideas though, and working like everyday this week, be patient ;) **

Before they knew it, it was Ron's seventh month and he's bump had grown into more of a balloon.

"It's the assembly about you today…" Harry whispered kissing Ron good morning on the cheek. Ron opened his blue eyes and stared into those emerald ones that lit up his heart and felt it melt all over again. Ron was glowing with that pre-baby glow and Harry thought he looked as beautiful as ever even if he didn't feel like it. Ron had bought bigger shirts 3 times now and his newest were still tighter then he would like them to be.

"Do I have to be there?" Ron asked pouting at Harry who smiled and nodded.

"You're the most important one there today." Harry said getting up and looking through his clothes for something slightly less creased.

"Will I get a special breakfast?" Ron smiled and Harry laughed.

The boys got dressed and the mood was happy as they entered the common room and met up with Hermione. Hermione smiled on cue at them as they entered and few other people like Seamus waved at them. Ron seemed to notice everyone was being more supportive lately and making time to ask how he is. Ron sat down slowly and Harry sat next to him and then took Ron's hand and started stroking it automatically.

"How are you two this morning?" Hermione asked happily looking over her large book.

"Nervous." Ron answered jiggling his knee up and down on his ankle which showed that he was.

"What for?" Hermione asked clearly confused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore is doing a talk about teenage pregnancies and Ron," Harry answered and Ron just continued fidgeting.

"It's a good idea though," Hermione said nodding at Ron who was avoiding her gaze. Harry kissed Ron's hand he was holding and Ron smiled slightly and Hermione sighed. "We better get into the hall then." Hermione said closing her books and putting them into a pile. Harry knew Ron was going to put up a fight so he got up fast and pulled at Ron's arm to make him stand up, after a few minutes Ron gave in and stood up and stared down at Harry. Harry winked at Ron with a smile and took his hand leading him out of the common room with Hermione in front of them.

After a slow walk they entered the hall which was already filling up with hungry students, Harry noticed Dumbledore sitting on his throne like chair in the middle of the long table. He noticed Harry and Ron enter and he gave a slight nod and Harry knew he was smiling that Ron had turned up. Ron avoided the stares and whispers of the students and followed Harry to their table and sat down next to him and Hermione.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Neville's friendly voice said as he said opposite the trio and smiled over to them.

"Good thanks Neville, you?" Hermione smiled and Neville nodded that he was good.

"Alright," Ron nodded with a little smile and Harry agreed with him. Once the hall was quite full Dumbledore stood up to speak which made the students silent immediately. It was quite strange for Dumbledore to talk on a morning assembly, all eyes were on Dumbledore apart from Ron's who's were focusing intensely on his fingers.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore smiled. "I know you're all still groggy from your nights sleep but I have something I want to talk to you about." Dumbledore cleared his throat and carried on, "As I'm sure you all know we have our first pregnant student." Dumbledore cut off to the chatter and coughed so everyone was quiet again.

"Obviously there is no need to name anyone. I'd like to talk to you about teenage pregnancies, as we all know it's easily done but not always something you are ready for. For the people that choose to go through with it, it is a big step for them, a life changing event for them and their loved ones." Dumbledore said looking around the hall at all the faces staring at him. Ron was still staring at his fingers and Harry nudged him but he wouldn't look up, he was red from ear to ear.

"If you were to find yourself pregnant at school you should know that you will get all the support you need from the teachers here, and also Madame Pomfrey will give you check ups until you go home for your leave. Obviously after the birth you will need the rest of your leave and you will be welcomed back to school whenever you are ready, if that means you don't think you would be able to cope coming back then we understand." Students had started to whisper to each other again so Dumbledore stopped a minute waiting for them.

"And you will get the support of your fellow students as well as teachers." Dumbledore finished with a direct stare at Ron which Ron felt even though he wasn't looking at Dumbledore. Students applauded and Dumbledore sat down at his chair and took a sip of his drink, his eyes still on Ron. Harry took Ron's hand again and Hermione smiled at him and he finally lifted his eyes from his fingers to see most people on the table smiling at him.

_It is a live changing event…_ the words rang through Ron's mind and he started to feel nauseous and Harry noticed.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked with a concerned expression. Ron nodded slowly and looked up into those emerald eyes again; he could loose himself in those eyes for hours. All the bad thoughts he was having left him and he melted into Harry's arms again. "It's ok…" Harry whispered stroking Ron's hair not caring who was staring. Suddenly Ron sat up straight with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry demanded. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and put it on his stomach again and Harry beamed at him.

"He's kicking, Hermione!" Ron said louder then he wanted to and Hermione jumped. Ron took her hand and placed it on his stomach and Hermione let out a girlish squeal. "It feels so weird…" Ron said as the baby stopped and Harry and Hermione sat back at their seats.

"How far along are you?" Neville asked after Hermione had stopped making high pitched squeaking noises.

"7 months now…" Ron said patting his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding Harry's. Harry kissed Ron's hand and Hermione made an 'aww' sound at them with a big smile.

"Sorry…" Hermione said when Harry looked at her in a strange way. Ron stared at the one he loved and sighed with Dumbledore's words still echoing in his mind. Harry smiled at him and Ron's heart jumped at his smile and Ron kissed Harry on his lips quickly.


	27. Alarming

**A/N okay finally got another chapter since I've had people asking me to do it! This is for all you lot! So lets catch up – it's now Ron's 8****th**** month – everyone knows – he'll be going home for leave at the end of the month with Harry. **

It was the end of the day and Harry was holding Ron's hand as they walked up to the common room to meet Hermione. Ron was walking extra slow as he's back was aching from the day and the extra weight he was carrying. Ron was holding his stomach with his hand that wasn't attached to Harry and they entered the common room through the portrait of the fat lady.

"How are you, Ron?" Hermione squeaked as they entered and she shuffled along the sofa to make room for them. Harry let Ron sit down and Harry sat on the floor leaning on Ron's legs.

"I'm bloody knackered now," Ron said with a little smile letting Hermione know she could laugh with him. Hermione had noticed Ron has gotten a little more moody the closer he gets to the birth and would wait for confirmation whether it was a joke or not. "He's getting really heavy now." Ron sighed and patted his stomach and Harry put his hand on his foot.

"Don't you go home this month?" Hermione said leaning on her hand with her chin. Ron thought for a second and then Harry nodded at him and Ron nodded too.

"That's come quickly…" Ron said putting his hand through Harry's black hair.

"It'll be nice to have a break though," Harry said trying to lift Ron's spirit.

"Yeah, apart from the whole giving birth…" Ron said glumly letting go of Harry's hair and sitting back into the sofa.

"Yeah but think of afterwards, you'll have your little boy in your arms." Hermione said in a girlish tone getting more excited then Ron was.

"I might get an early night." Ron said scratching his head and sitting forwards. Harry nodded and got up to help Ron up who took Harry's hand feeling sheepish. They said goodnight to Hermione and left for the boys' dorm room and entered to find it empty as usual. Ron sat on his bed and Harry sat next to him and stroked his hair. Harry kissed Ron's cheek and Ron turned and smiled and kissed Harry's lips, Harry let Ron enter his mouth deeply as their tongues danced for dominance.

Harry automatically leant down onto his back so Ron could be on top but Ron stopped and sat up again. Ron looked glumly down at his stomach and Harry realised that he couldn't bend down that far anymore. Harry smiled sweetly and pushed his way into Ron's mouth again making Ron forget what he was sad about. Ron gave into Harry's demanding torso and lay on his back for Harry to feel his body. Harry's hand went down Ron's stomach and to his trousers and made their way under the fabric to his boxers and then under them. Ron gasped at the feeling of Harry's warm hand on his growing erection and Harry smiled before kissing him deeply again. Harry's fingers felt like magic to Ron he hadn't felt them for so long. Harry's fingers sent shivers up and down Ron as he's pace quickened and Ron's breathing got louder between the kisses. Harry felt Ron's thighs tighten so he quickly let go and Ron moaned loudly out for more. Harry kissed down Ron's neck and reached his erection and took it into his mouth with another loud moan from Ron. Harry took in Ron's length and Ron gripped at his hair breathing heavily, Harry took him in again and felt him release into his mouth. Harry recognised the flavour and realised how long he had tasted it for and enjoyed it as much as he could. Harry looked up but couldn't see Ron's face because of his stomach and smiled and put Ron away for him. Harry lay next to Ron listening to him calm down his breathing then suddenly felt him grab his hand.

"What?" Harry asked sitting bolt upright in a second. Ron put his hand onto his stomach to feel the baby squirming inside of him.

"It doesn't feel like before…" Ron said with wide eyes. Ron struggled to sit up and so Harry helped him and Ron sat holding his stomach with both hands.

"Shall I call for Pomfrey?" Harry asked urgently and Ron nodded. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't want to cause a fuss unless he was really worried so Harry nodded and ran out of the dorm room.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked seeing Harry run down from the dorm.

"It's Ron, we need Pomfrey!" Harry said and Hermione started running for him.

"You stay with him, I'll get her!" Hermione shouted as she left the common room. Harry sprinted back up the stairs ignoring some worried questions shouted at him from students and Ron was still in the same position he was when he left.

"Harry…" Ron panted and Harry knelt down in front of Ron holding his knees.

"Hermione is getting Pomfrey," Harry said reassuringly and Ron nodded slightly.

"Stay with me…" Ron whispered and Harry nodded feeling really worried now. Quicker then he expected Pomfrey burst through the door with Hermione panting behind her.

"Harry, out of the way!" She barked and Harry obeyed. Pomfrey knelt down to Ron and looked at him sternly. "Now Ron, tell me what you feel."

"Squirming… but not like when he moves usually." Ron whispered and Pomfrey lifted his head up and pointed her wand at his stomach.

"What could you have done to cause it?" Pomfrey demanded and Ron looked at her silently.

"We were messing around a bit…" Harry answered for him and Pomfrey nodded.

"I think it's just where you have got worked up and your heart beating faster then usual." She said putting her wand away and standing up. "He should calm down in a while." She said and turned to the door. "I'm glad you called for me though, it could have been serious. See you Friday." She smiled and left the room and Hermione was still in there. Hermione stood at the door for a second but then ignored the fact she was in the boys' room and sat on the bed next to Ron.

"Is it getting better?" Harry asked sitting on the other side of him.

"Slightly…" Ron said un-scrunching his face. "Thanks… both of you." He smiled and Harry and Hermione smiled back. The door opened and Neville and Seamus came in looking worried.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed in a high pitched tone. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh yeah… Suppose I better be going." Hermione said and stood up. Ron and Harry laughed slightly and said goodnight and she left the boys alone.

"Are you ok, Ron? We saw Harry running down and then Madam Pomfrey came up to you," Neville said and Ron nodded.

"It was a false alarm…" He said quietly and Neville nodded and went to his bed.

Ron finally relaxed and lay on his side on his bed and Harry lay beside him knowing that it wasn't that comfortable for Ron to lie on his back anymore. Ron drifted to sleep thinking about going back home and how weird it is going to be, but then reassuring himself with the thought that Harry is going to be there too.


	28. Leaving

**A/N thanks for everyone's reviews still after I made you all wait too long for the chapter! **

Harry and Ron were beginning to pack their things for going back to the burrow for their leave. Ron was slowly throwing things into his trunk and Harry was trying to fold but realising he really couldn't. Harry heard the door open slowly and turned around to see Hermione peering into the dorm.

"Hermione!" Harry said a little confused as she entered the room looking around slowly.

"I know, I know. But I wanted to see you both before you leave." Hermione said feeling a little sad and Harry smiled and tried to fold a shirt. "Harry let me do it…" Hermione said sighing at him and tipping all his screwed up clothes from the trunk to fold up again.

Harry put his arms over Ron's shoulder and hugged him from behind; Ron put down his top and turned to face Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned at the expression of Ron. Ron didn't answer so Harry just stared into his eyes and Ron sighed.

"I'm just scared that's all…" Ron said sitting on the bed. Harry sat next to him and Hermione joined him on his other side.

"I am too," Harry said putting a hand onto his knee.

"You don't show it though! You don't show anything…" Ron said a little louder then before.

"That's because I know everything is going to be ok, we will be with each other every step of the way." Harry said squeezing Ron's knee. Ron's eyes welled up and Hermione grabbed him into a big hug and some tears fell down his face. Ron sat straight and wiped his eyes and Hermione went to look out of the window to leave Harry with him. Harry stroked Ron's chin and kissed his cheek lightly and turned his head to face him.

"I love you more then anything, I will look after you." Harry said and Ron's heart melted all over again for him. Ron leant into Harry and kissed him passionately while Hermione kept her eyes on the castle grounds awkwardly.

"You will visit us won't you, Hermione?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Hermione turned around and stood leaning on a bed post.

"Of course whenever I can, I won't miss this!" Hermione said smiling and Ron smiled back. "Ron. you can't pack your clothes like that…" Hermione laughed folding up Ron's clothes. Ron smiled and watched his other best friend, just being with them both made him feel better.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked Ron as he got up and put some books into his trunk.

"After dinner I think," Ron said watching Harry with a smile.

- - - - - - -

Harry and Ron ate their last dinner before leaving saying their goodbyes to various Gryffindor's. Ron was on his 3rd plate of dinner when he finally decided he was full up, when most other people had stopped eating. Ron sat up straight feeling bloated and he looked up to the staff table to see Dumbledore staring at him happily so he smiled back.

"Want to get our things?" Harry asked seeing Ron had finished eating. Ron nodded and slowly stood up from the table holding his stomach and Harry took his hand. Hermione followed them up to the boys' dorm and took Ron's trunk with her wand for him. Harry did the same with his trunk and they said their last goodbyes to Fred, George and Ginny in the common room and went down the never ending staircases. As they walked down the marble stairs in the entrance hall Harry could work out the figures of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello you two!" Hagrid boomed as they walked up to them. All eyes were on Ron but they were all smiling at him for a change. "How yer feeling, Ron?"

"Alright," Ron said with a slight smile and Hagrid nodded with a huge smile under his beard.

"How have you been since last night?" Pomfrey asked and Ron went a little red.

"Been fine," he mumbled trying to smile because he knows they only care for him.

"Hagrid will be taking you to the train station and your mother is waiting at the other end." Dumbledore said in a friendly tone and Ron nodded. "I wish you the very best of luck, with everything. I'll look forward to your return to Hogwarts." He smiled and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, boys. Try not to neglect your schooling too much though," McGonagall said with a smile and she left with the other teachers leaving Hagrid smiling at them.

"Hermione, are ya coming to the station with us?" Hagrid asked seeing her teary face.

"Can I?" Hermione said cheering up a bit and Hagrid nodded.

They all walked out of the castle silently into the cold night air their trunks still following behind them. The sky was a deep blue and there were wispy clouds in the air covering the bright stars, the moon was only a slither tonight but still shone brightly onto the grounds leaving that silver glow. They reached the station where the boys got picked up before and the same carriage was awaiting them.

"So I guess I'll see yer…" Hagrid said holding in his tears. "Oh, what the hell!" He boomed and took both boys into a bone crushing hug letting his tears fall down his face and into his beard.

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted but it was muffled from he's coat.

"Oh sorry, Ron!" Hagrid said letting go of them and Ron held his stomach but smiled to Hagrid.

"Ron…" Hermione started but she was trying to hold in her tears and her voice cut off.

"There's no need to be like this." Ron smiled, "You'll see us soon."

"I know…" Hermione smiled. "I'll write, and I will visit you as often as I can." Hermione smiled and hugged both boys separately. After another final hug Ron and Harry got onto the carriage with their luggage and Hagrid closed the door. They waved through the window as it smoothly started to move away.


	29. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N ok I've noticed I've completely left Ginny out of this story… so sorry I'm an idiot but ignore it, she's at a friends or something no point in getting her in now.**

The ride back to London was quite silent; Harry knew Ron was worried as he sat staring wide eyed out of the window and just nodded replies to his efforts of cheering him up. The green scenery through the window gradually turned to all buildings and they knew they had arrived in London, the carriage drew to a halt and Mrs. Weasley ran up to the door. Ron took a deep breath and stood up, Harry took his hand for comfort and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Ronald!" She shrieked teary eyed and almost pulled both boys out of the carriage to hug them. After a tight hug and Ron gasping for air his mother pushed him back to get a look at him and had a look of shock on her face. Ron stood staring at the floor awkwardly and Mrs. Weasley shook herself out of her daze.

"You look so well, Ron!" She said waving her wand so both trunks come floating out of the carriage. "And Harry, how are you?" She said letting her eyes leave her son for a second and then staring at him again.

"Good, thanks," Harry said politely watching the trunks move towards the car park.

"Shall we go then?" Mrs. Weasley said taking Ron's hand out of Harry's and walking next to him like he didn't know where the car park was. Ron gave Harry a concerned 'sorry' look but Harry had expected for Ron to get special attention this time. They reached the car and the trunks packed themselves in the boot whilst Mrs. Weasley was helping Ron into the car slowly even to Ron's complaints.

The car journey was awkwardly full of Mrs. Weasley's constant little questions of 'how do you feel' and 'oh I can't believe it's already time' comments. Ron sat staring out the window nodding at his mother and Harry sat in the back slightly amused at Ron's discomfort. They finally arrived at the burrow and Mrs. Weasley didn't allow Ron to get out of the car until she was able to help him out. She sat Ron down at the kitchen table and automatically started making drinks and snacks for them all, which Ron was quite thankful for like usual.

"Your father will be home soon," Mrs. Weasley said happily passing Ron his drink and Harry his. "You might as well get unpacking when you've finished; you're here a while." Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand making the trunks crawl up the stairs for the boys.

- - - - - - -

"Sorry she's acting strange…" Ron said sitting down on his bed as Harry closed his bedroom door.

"I expected something… after all you are her son, it's her first grandchild." Harry said sitting next to Ron and Ron nodded.

"But why does she have to insist on helping me with everything?" Ron asked shaking his head and Harry laughed a little.

"Well you are heavily pregnant…" Harry said patting Ron's stomach. "It's what you do." He added with a shrug and Ron sighed.

"It's embarrassing…"

"You'll be thankful for it when you get tired," Harry smiled and Ron leant his head on his shoulder. Harry kissed Ron's hair and held his hand silently and stroked it gently, and then there was a knock at the door. Ron lifted his head up to look at the door as it opened and his mother came in beaming with his father doing the same behind her.

"How are you?" His father asked proudly eyeing him up happily.

"I'm ok dad…" Ron said nodding awkwardly feeling their eyes looking into him.

"Well look at you!" His father finally said although he had been wanting to as soon as he walked in Ron's room. "I am proud of you." He said beaming and Mrs. Weasley got all teary again. "Both of you," He added with a nod to Harry. "So uh, when is the due date?" He said a little more awkwardly.

Ron thought for a minute then looked at Harry for confirmation; Harry always had a better memory for dates.

"Anything from the next two weeks…" Harry said squeezing Ron's hand. Mrs. Weasley let out a squeak and launched at Ron, pulling him to stand and hugging him tightly.

"Mum! Not so tight!" Ron panted and she let go slightly but hugged him for a few more minutes.

"Are you hungry?" She said holding Ron's shoulders at arms length and staring at him with a smile.

"I always am…" Ron smiled and his mother laughed and kissed his cheek heavily before leaving.

"So, how's school been?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ron sat back on the bed with Harry.

"Interesting…" Ron answered and Harry snorted in agreement.

"How did everyone take the news?" His father asked genuinely interested.

"Well obviously some made it difficult, most were supportive." Ron said skimming the top of the events at school; Harry knew he didn't want to get that much into it.

"And the teachers?"

"They were all really helpful," Ron smiled and Harry nodded next to him.

"That's good…" Mr. Weasley said happily, "Well, I'll go help your mother." He said and left Harry and Ron alone. Ron started yawning and looked at the time it was still early in the day but he felt as if it was bedtime.

"Why don't you have a rest?" Harry suggested seeing Ron yawn. Ron nodded and Harry got off the bed for him to lay on it, Ron lay down and Harry knelt by his bed and stroked his hair slightly. Ron closed his eyes to the slight touch of Harry and slowly fell into a light sleep.


	30. Blankets

**A/N so this is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone that read/reviewed/favourite etc, you're why I carried on writing it. Sorry it's taken so bloody long to get it done! **

Ron woke up the next morning to a slight pain in his stomach, he opened his eyes thinking Harry had elbowed him by accident but Harry was sleeping silently next to him. Ron laid staring at the ceiling wondering what it was when there was another pain a few minutes later. He sat up holding his stomach feeling worried but he didn't want to wake Harry. There was another pain but this time it lasted longer, when it stopped Ron un-scrunched his eyes to see Harry staring at him with a worried expression.

"Ron…?" Harry said with wide eyes and Ron nodded clutching his stomach and Harry jumped out of bed. "I'll get your mum!" He said rushing out of bed and pulling the bedroom door open. Ron heard the chattering of his mother and father and they all came rushing into his room in their nightgowns.

"Ron, dear!" His mother screeched as Ron was holding his stomach waiting for another pain to pass. "We'll have to get you to St. Mungo's!" She said and helped him out of bed and wrapping a coat around him. Ron looked worriedly at Harry and Harry looked the same, but took his hand reassuringly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked Ron out of the house and sat him in their enchanted car carefully, they had decided driving normal roads would take too long so they took the flying one instead. Harry sat in the back holding Ron's hand letting him squeeze it when he had pains and kissing his forehead softly. The car took off and his father went as fast as he could without throwing Ron around in the back.

"Harry… I'm scared." Ron said in almost a whisper and Harry kissed his hand.

"So am I." He said with a smile, "It'll be ok" he said and kissed Ron's forehead softly.

They arrived at the hospital in record time and Mr. Weasley landed the car softly then helped his wife get Ron out of the car. When they entered the hospital the nurses all seemed to know who Ron was and what to do. A tall nurse with dark hair tied tightly into a bun waved her wand and a wheelchair appeared for Ron to sit on and she wheeled him into his room with his parents and Harry hurriedly following her.

"Are you the parents?" The nurses said politely to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they both nodded frantically. "And the other half?" She said smiling to Harry who nodded too. The nurse smiled and pointed her wand at Ron and nodded. "We need to wait until the contractions get more intense and closer together, then we can deliver the baby. It will be a caesarean I gather you already know this by now." There were nods around the group and Ron looked worriedly to Harry. "I will be checking on you every few minutes, you can call me by this button though," The nurse said pointing to a button by the bed and Ron nodded and she left the room.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Amazing…" He said sarcastically and his mother nodded and patted his hand that was holding his stomach. Then Ron felt another pain and he gripped for Harry's hand that was kneeling by the side of the bed and held it for a few minutes. "They're getting worse…" Ron said a little breathlessly after the pain had stopped.

"It'll all soon be over…" Harry said holding onto Ron tightly.

After half hour or so Ron's contractions had gotten more regular and intense and Ron was almost in tears from pain when the nurse entered the room. She pointed her wand at Ron and stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"You're ready." She said firmly and Ron's bed turned into a wheelchair so she could wheel him into the operating room.

"Harry…" Ron said weakly as he got wheeled away from where Harry was knelt. Harry looked after him weakly and mouthed 'I'll see you soon' to him as he left with a nod. Mrs. Weasley began to panic and Mr. Weasley had to see to her and calm her down. Harry sat in a chair blocking out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bustling and he waited intently for Ron to return.

- - - - - -

After what seemed days, Harry's daze was interrupted by the door opening and the nurse wheeling in an asleep Ron and putting him in bed.

"He's still a bit sleepy from the anaesthetic, he should be awake soon." The nurse smiled and everyone stared at her. "The operation was a success, you have a grandson." She smiled to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "You can see him soon." The nurse said as she left Mrs. Weasley weeping into her husband's chest. Harry quickly kneeled by Ron's side again and stroked his hand softly waiting for him to wake up.

After about half hour Harry noticed Ron begin to stir and he sat up from his slouched position next his bed and held his hand tighter. He felt Ron's grip on his hand and then Ron opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Harry.

"We have a son…" Ron croaked to Harry whose eyes filled up with tears and he kissed Ron's hand. Mrs. Weasley came rushing towards him and hugged him softly seeing that Ron was still in pain. As if the nurse knew when Ron would wake up she came in the door with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Harry's heart leapt into his throat and he stood up to get a better look, the nurse handed the bundle to Ron who smiled thanks and she gave Ron a bottle of milk. Ron pulled the blankets apart to reveal a tiny little face of a baby boy, he had big bright green eyes with wispy hair that seemed to glow red. Everyone was silent for what seemed hours just enjoying watching the newborn look around at his family, his eyes scanning the room and then focusing onto Harry. Ron passed the baby to Harry who took him even though his heart was pounding. Harry's eyes welled up again looking down to his son who made a gurgling sound and smiled up to him. Ron's parents left them alone partly because Mrs. Weasley's wails were scaring the baby.

"I love you, Ron," Harry said sitting on the bed next to Ron still holding their son.

"I love you too," Ron smiled back and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "It was worth it in the end… for you, Toby." Ron smiled and stroked his fingers down his son's nose and it made him squirm and make another gurgle sound.

The day was made up of quick visits from the nurse and breaks from the baby for Ron to rest, sometimes Harry would look after Toby when Ron was asleep instead of the nurse. The next morning the nurse confirmed that Ron could go home but continue to rest.

They arrived home at last and Mrs. Weasley got Ron comfortable in his bed and propped him up ready to feed Tobey.

"Someone's here to see you…" Mr. Weasley said and Hermione came rushing into Ron's bedroom beaming. She made a girly squeak when she saw Ron feeding his son and she kneeled next to his bed staring at him.

"Hi Hermione," Ron smiled and she just smiled at him.

"I don't believe it!" She squeaked apparently still unable to put a sentence together.

"This is Toby," Ron said presenting Toby for her to hold and she looked petrified but stood up and took Toby in her arms softly. Toby stared up at her with bright eyes and she beamed down at him and he waved his arms around happily and giggled.

"He's beautiful!" Hermione chirped, "The green eyes and red hair…"

"He's got Ron's looks," Harry laughed and Ron blushed.

"He does resemble Ron more…" Hermione smiled examining the baby closely. Harry sat next to Ron and held his hand kissing it more then usual, everyone was smiling nonstop and just with a look at Toby they would even more.

Hermione visited every other day for a few hours, she missed seeing Harry and Ron at school and they would just sit and chat about things, (and obviously about the baby.) Ron had family visit him but he usually said he was too tired so they would leave him with Harry, he's love for him seemed to had doubled since the birth of their son even if he thought it couldn't to begin with. Harry found Ron more amazing in every way then he ever thought he could and just felt so happy being in the same room as him and their son. _Yes, their son._

**Thank for reading.**


End file.
